Why?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu comes back to Earth a year after the final battle, and finds that Ichigo has forgotten him. Why is that? Read and find out!
1. Shock

**Why? Chapter 1:**

**Shock**

It had been a year since the final battle with Deep Blue, and a lot had changed, at least for Ichigo. She no longer worked at Café Mew Mew; Ryou had fired her. The Café had gone downhill after she left, but she didn't really mind; Ryou hadn't been a very pleasant person to work for anyways.

However, the biggest change was something that no one would have expected of her. Not even a week after the final battle, Ichigo had broken up with Aoyama. She didn't explain why, and no one could figure it out. The other thing that puzzled them was that after she broke up with him, Ryou had found her in his lab, unconscious. When he woke her up, she point-blank refused to explain herself, despite threats, arguments, and yelling. That was what caused him to fire her.

What no one knew was that Ichigo had used one of Ryou's inventions to erase all her memories of a certain person.

A year later, she was walking home from her friend Miwa's house. It was the first week of the summer vacation, and they were planning their summer with Moe.

Ichigo was walking past a clock tower that always seemed familiar to her when she heard a voice call out, "Oi, Koneko-chan!"

_Why does that name sound familiar? I'm sure I've never heard it before, _Ichigo thought, looking around.

She looked up, and was startled to see a boy on top of the clock tower. She was even more startled when he jumped off, and floated down to her level. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

Ichigo looked confused, and said, "I don't know you. Why would I miss someone I've never met?"

She watched as the boy's eyes widened. Then she noticed his ears were long and pointed, and said, "Are you a friend of Pai and Taruto?"

"Wait, you remember Pai and Taruto, but not me?" the boy asked.

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before," Ichigo said. "Who are you?"

The boy's face went dead white, and before Ichigo could ask if he was okay, he collapsed, unconscious. She caught him, worried, and gently set him down, then knelt next to him, and put a hand on his forehead. _He's burning up; I wonder what happened? _she thought. _Well, at least Mom and Dad went on that cruise, so I guess it's fine if I bring him home. He's pretty sick, and I can't just leave him here._

Ichigo picked the boy up, surprised by how light he was. Then she carried him back to her house, and went in. Kicking the door shut behind her, she took the boy to the guest room, and put him on the bed, taking off his boots before pulling the blankets over him. Then she ran to the bathroom, and grabbed a washcloth, soaking it in ice water and wringing it out before going back to the guest room and putting it on the boy's forehead. _I wonder who he is…._ she thought. _He's kind of cute. Maybe we could be friends, now that the aliens formed a truce. Though why they're back, I don't know. Maybe Pai and Taruto came to see Lettuce and Pudding. I haven't gotten a call, and they haven't attacked, so I doubt it's anything serious._

Suddenly teleportation sounded in the room, and Ichigo looked up. Pai appeared, and she said, "Hi Pai. Do you know who this is?" She pointed to the boy.

Pai's eyes widened. "You don't remember Kisshu?" he asked.

"That's his name?" Ichigo asked. "I don't think I've ever seen him before. Do you know him, then?"

"Kisshu was the first of us to come to Earth," Pai said. "You forgot about him?"

"I don't remember him," Ichigo said. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Pai said. "Why don't you remember him? And what happened, anyways?"

"I don't know the answer to either question," Ichigo said. "He collapsed after I asked him who he was, and I noticed he had a fever, so I brought him here to take care of him. But I don't know why he collapsed. Does he have some kind of medical condition?"

"No, I assume he went into shock from hearing that you don't remember him," Pai said. "Do you want me to find out why you forgot him?"

"You can do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai," Pai said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. "He seems nice."

Pai looked startled, but put his hand on Ichigo's forehead and closed his eyes without saying anything. A minute later, his eyes snapped open, and he looked at her in shock. "Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"You did it on purpose?" Pai whispered.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Ichigo said.

Pai collected himself and said, "You used some kind of process on yourself, in order to erase your memories of Kisshu. Why, I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with how many times you rejected him?"

"I rejected him a lot?" Ichigo asked. "Why?"

"I'm guessing for two reasons," Pai said. "One is that you were in love with that Aoyama kid, but Kisshu also referred to you as his toy, and I think that you didn't like that."

"I don't think I would like it if someone called me a toy," Ichigo said. "I don't know anyone who would like that. Do you know why he called me 'Koneko-chan' earlier?"

"That was his nickname for you," Pai said.

"I like it," Ichigo said. "So why'd you come back?"

"To see Lettuce," Pai said. "Taruto came to see Pudding and eat candy, and Kisshu came to see you."

"Why?" Ichigo said.

"He loves you," Pai said. "And he really missed you."

"That's sweet…" Ichigo said. "He seems really nice, is it okay for him to stay here?"

"If that's okay with your family," Pai said.

"My parents are off on another trip," Ichigo said. "I'm the only one here for the next three weeks."

"It's fine with me," Pai said.

"Can he take human medicine, or do you have something?" Ichigo asked. "He has a pretty high fever, and the cool cloth will only help a little."

"I can heal," Pai said. "I'll just heal the fever."

"K," Ichigo said. She watched as Pai went over to the bed, and put his hand on Kisshu's chest. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu's breathing evened out a bit as the color left his cheeks. Five minutes later, Pai took his hand away, and said, "Let him sleep it off, he'll be fine when he wakes up."

"Okay, thanks Pai," Ichigo said. "I'll stay with him, so you can go back to Lettuce if you want."

"Okay," Pai said. "I might come by later to see how he's doing, is that okay?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, do you want the number?" Pai asked.

"Yes please," Ichigo said. "I'll put it in my Contacts." She got out her cell phone, and Pai told her the number. She typed it into her phone, and pressed Save. "Thanks," Ichigo said.

"Sure," Pai said. "Please take care of Kisshu, k?"

"Of course," Ichigo said, surprised.

Pai nodded and teleported out. Ichigo settled down in the armchair, and waited for Kisshu to wake up.

Two hours later, Kisshu started to stir, and Ichigo noticed. She went over and asked, "Kisshu? Are you feeling better?"

Kisshu opened his eyes, and looked up at her. "You called me Kisshu," he said.

"Pai said that was your name, was he wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"No, that's my name," Kisshu said. "So you still don't remember me?"

"No," Ichigo said. "Pai came by, and he says apparently I erased all my memories of you somehow. Maybe that's why Ryou fired me…."

Kisshu sat up, looking worried, and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I don't remember," Ichigo said. "Pai thinks it's because I apparently used to reject you all the time. Maybe I didn't want to remember putting you through a lot of pain. But if you want, we could start over. You seem really nice."

"Do you like me?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't know yet, but I asked Pai if you could live here for a while at least, so we can get to know each other better," Ichigo said. "You can have this room, k?"

"Okay, thanks," Kisshu said. "You said Blondie fired you; so you're not working at Café Mew Mew anymore?"

"Blondie? You mean Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled. "I like that, can I call him that too?" she asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. "I like making up nicknames."

"I like 'Koneko-chan'," Ichigo said. "Can that be my nickname? Pai says you used to call me that."

"I-If you like that," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled happily. "Do you have a nickname?" she asked.

"No," Kisshu said.

Ichigo thought, then said, "Kish! Can I call you that?"

"Sure Koneko-chan," Kisshu said happily.

Ichigo smiled again, and said, "I'm hungry, do you want dinner?"

"Sure, what is there?" Kisshu asked.

"Lasagna," Ichigo said. "Do you have any allergies I should know about?"

"Bananas, and it's a pretty severe allergy, so if you've got any around, can you get rid of them?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure, I don't like them, but my dad does," Ichigo said. "You stay here, I'll go throw the bunch in the kitchen out."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Ichigo skipped out, leaving Kisshu to his thoughts.

**Having an overactive imagination is not always a good thing…. Please review, or I might die.**


	2. Will You Be Mine?

**Why? Chapter 2:**

**Will You Be Mine?**

Kisshu was thinking about Ichigo. _She must have really felt bad, if she decided she'd be better off forgetting me, _he thought. _Did that mean she realized she had feelings for me? Maybe I should have come back sooner. I wonder when she removed her memories of me. But now she's giving me a chance? I hope I don't blow it again. Pai said not to call her a toy. Maybe that's part of why she rejected me. I guess I'd better be more careful this time around._

Suddenly Ichigo came back, and said, "I got rid of every banana I could find. Just don't go in the garage, k?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I've been wondering something."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"You were totally obsessed with the treehugger, and now I haven't heard a word about him," Kisshu said. "Not that I'm not happy, but what happened?"

"Treehugger?" Ichigo asked.

"Aoyama," Kisshu said.

"Oh, I broke up with him about a week after the final battle," Ichigo said. "I don't remember why, though. But I don't really mind. I've been single since then. It's like I was waiting for someone. Maybe I was waiting for you?"

Kisshu was a bit stunned. Ichigo noticed, and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You don't have a fever."

Kisshu snapped out of it and said, "Sorry. It's just that you seemed to hate me for so long, it's kind of weird thinking that you were waiting for me."

"Why did I hate you?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe it had something to do with the toy comments?" Kisshu suggested. "I don't really know."

"I don't think I'd like being called a toy," Ichigo said. "I think it would hurt my feelings."

"Then I won't call you that anymore," Kisshu said. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings before."

"I don't remember, but that's okay," Ichigo said. Suddenly her cell phone rang, startling them. "Great, it's Blondie," she sighed, picking up. "Hey Blondie, what's up?"

"_MY NAME IS NOT BLONDIE!" _Ryou shouted. _"And Pai came back here and told me you had somehow erased your memories of Kisshu. Is that why you were unconscious in my lab the day before I fired you?"_

"Maybe?" Ichigo said. "I don't remember erasing my memories of Kish, all I know is that I don't remember him for some reason."

"_Then why are you letting him stay at your house?" _Ryou asked.

"He seems nice, and I figured that since I don't remember him, we could get to know each other while he's here," Ichigo said. "Is there a problem with that?"

"_I suppose not, but what will you tell your extremely overprotective father when he gets back? The aliens have decided to live on Earth," _Ryou said.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," Ichigo said. "I've got three weeks, after all."

Ryou sighed. _"Good luck," _he said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "Bye, Blondie."

"_QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" _Ryou screamed, and hung up.

Ichigo giggled, and Kisshu looked at her. "Blondie doesn't like his nickname," Ichigo said.

"Oh well, that makes it more fun," Kisshu said with a smirk.

Ichigo smiled, and said, "Let's go downstairs, there's lasagna for dinner."

"K, but what's lasagna?" Kisshu asked.

"Past layered with meat, tomato sauce and cheese," Ichigo said. "It's good."

"That does sound good," Kisshu said. He followed Ichigo downstairs, and watched as she opened the fridge and got out a large pan. "That's a lot," Kisshu commented.

"It's so I can have some easy dinners while my parents are gone," Ichigo said. She cut two slices, put them on plates, and put them in the microwave. She set the timer for three minutes, and looked over at Kisshu. "What do you want to drink?" she asked him.

"I'm not picky, I'll just have whatever you're having," Kisshu said.

"I was going to have chocolate milk," Ichigo said.

"That sounds good, I like chocolate," Kisshu said.

"Can you get it? I'll get the glasses," Ichigo said.

"Sure," Kisshu said, and opened the fridge. He looked around until he found the chocolate milk, and got it out. The microwave beeped, and Ichigo said, "Oh good, the lasagna is done. Do you mind pouring us each a glass of milk? The glasses are on the table."

"I don't mind," Kisshu said. He went over and poured milk into both glasses as Ichigo got the lasagna out of the microwave.

As they sat down to dinner, Ichigo said, "So what's your planet like? Did the Mew Aqua work?"

"It's really pretty," Kisshu said, taking a bite of lasagna. "It's way better than all the pollution here, but we were getting irritated with the attention we got for saving the planet, so we got permission to come live on Earth. Our leader was fine with it; it was getting to the point where people would bow to us and ignore him. It was a bit creepy, even though I'm used to attention."

"How come you're used to attention?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm the best warrior on my planet," Kisshu said. "So I got a lot of girls after me, and everyone else was either trying to beat me or looking up to me."

"If you had so many girls after you, why'd you pick me? I'm human," Ichigo said.

"I picked you because I think you're special," Kisshu said. "And you're not a screaming fan girl. I don't like fan girls. And while your rejections hurt, I knew I'd never find anyone else, whether you loved me or not."

"I wonder why I rejected you," Ichigo said. "You seem really sweet."

"I think I acted differently when we were enemies," Kisshu said. "I'm going to try harder to be a better person than I was a year ago. I don't want to lose you because I made a mistake."

"I don't think you'll make a mistake," Ichigo said. "By the way, is that some way of hinting that you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"I'd love it if you'd be my girlfriend, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "I'm not going to rush you, though."

"I think it sounds nice," Ichigo said. "And I think I was waiting for you, even though I didn't know it. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Kish."

Kisshu smiled happily. "Thanks, Koneko-chan," he said. "This is a dream come true."

Ichigo blushed. "I'm glad," she said. "I like making people happy."

Kisshu smiled. "Well, you made me very happy," he said.

Ichigo smiled back, then said, "Can you help me with the dishes?"

"Sure," Kisshu said.

The two of them washed and dried the dishes, and then Ichigo asked, "Do you want to go back to my room?"

"Sure," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and took his hand, then pulled him up the stairs to her room. He looked around as they went in, and said, "It's pink in here."

"It's sort of an obsession with me," Ichigo said. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we can go to your room instead."

"I'm fine," Kisshu said. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Tickle war?" Ichigo suggested.

Kisshu got nervous, and said, "No tickle wars! Please! I hate being tickled!"

"Sorry, I didn't know that," Ichigo said. "What do you want to do?"

"Kiss?" Kisshu suggested.

"Okay!" Ichigo said cheerfully. To Kisshu's surprise, she didn't wait for him to kiss her, she pulled him over on the bed, and kissed him. He kissed back as he thought, _She's good… but I never expected that she'd kiss me on her own. It's nice._

Ichigo was thinking the same thing. _Kish is really good at this, _she thought. _I wonder if we've ever kissed before._

A while later they broke it off, breathless. "You're good…" they said at the same time- then giggled.

"Have we kissed before?" Ichigo asked.

"I used to kiss you a lot, but you never kissed back," Kisshu said. "That was a nice change."

Ichigo looked a bit sad, and said, "I'm sorry."

Kisshu was startled, and asked, "Why?"

"Because I didn't get it," Ichigo said. "You said you tried to get me to love you, right?"

"Yeah…" Kisshu said.

"I'm sorry I didn't return that feeling sooner, even though I can't remember," Ichigo said.

"What matters is that you love me now," Kisshu said softly. "Let's make a fresh start, and not worry about the past, k?"

"K," Ichigo said.

They sat in silence for a minute, and were startled when Pai teleported in. "Hi Pai, what's up?" Kisshu asked.

"I came to see how you were feeling," Pai said.

"I feel fine, why?" Kisshu asked.

"You had a pretty high fever earlier," Pai said. "I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Kisshu said.

"Kish, does Pai have a nickname?" Ichigo asked.

"The Zombie," Kisshu said.

Ichigo burst out laughing as Pai glared at Kisshu. Kisshu smirked and asked, "Anything else?"

"I said I'd ask if you and/or Ichigo would like to work at Café Mew Mew," Pai said.

"Not really," Ichigo said. "Blondie isn't exactly the nicest person to work for."

"I'll pass too," Kisshu said. "Have fun!"

"Mmph," Pai said. "Here's a bottle of the ear-changing pills for you. Let me know when you run out." He handed Kisshu a bottle of small white pills.

"Thanks Pai, but what about human clothes?" Kisshu asked.

"Ryou is handling that, so in the meantime, I guess you'll have to stay here," Pai said.

"Kish, you can borrow some of my dad's until Blondie gets you new clothes," Ichigo said.

"K, thanks," Kisshu said.

"Oh, and Ryou has asked the two of you to quit calling him Blondie," Pai said.

"Why? It's funny," Ichigo said.

"Not to him, apparently," Pai said

"Aww…" Ichigo and Kisshu said together.

"Don't 'aww'," Pai said. "Not everyone likes the nicknames you come up with, Kisshu."

"Koneko-chan likes hers," Kisshu said sulkily.

Ichigo giggled and said, "You're cute, Kish."

"Thanks Koneko-chan, so are you," Kisshu said happily.

"I take it you two are together?" Pai asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said happily. "I've been single since I broke up with Aoyama after the battle with Deep Blue, and I felt like I was waiting for someone. I think I was waiting for Kish, even though I can't remember him."

"Let me know if you start remembering him," Pai said. "If you start to remember him, and it happens too fast, it could damage your mind. I don't anticipate that, but just keep it in mind, k?"

"K," Ichigo said. "Ryou said he thinks I used one of his inventions to remove my memories of Kish; did you look at it?"

"No, I'll go ask him," Pai said. "You two should call it a night soon, it's almost 11."

Kisshu sighed. "Playing mother again, Mr. Zombie?" he asked.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A ZOMBIE!" Pai shouted.

"Yes you are," Kisshu snickered. "And when you don't get enough sleep, you turn into everyone's worst nightmare. You have no emotions, which is the first sign that you're a zombie. It wouldn't surprise me if you liked to wander around human graveyards at midnight, with your arms stretched out in front of you."

"That's a funny image," Ichigo giggled. "I should totally draw that. And then give it to Lettuce for her birthday."

"Kisshu, you corrupted her," Pai moaned. "Now I've got three people who believe that I'm some kind of undead creature. You, her, and Taruto."

"I didn't corrupt Koneko-chan; it's the truth," Kisshu said.

"There are several things wrong with that statement," Pai said.

"Here it comes," Kisshu said.

Pai glared at him and said, "For one thing, zombies feed only on human flesh and brains. Have you ever seen me do that?"

"No, you're too busy gorging yourself on peaches," Kisshu said.

"Another reason I'm NOT a zombie is that they don't exist," Pai said. "They are fictional creatures mainly seen in human horror movies. And those zombies happen to be human actors wearing make-up. Zombies are mindless reanimated corpses. I was never dead, therefore I cannot be a zombie."

"Yes you were," Kisshu said. "Deep Blue killed you and me after you killed Taruto."

"But you called me a zombie before that incident, which means you were wrong then, so you're still wrong," Pai said a bit too patiently. "And in case you haven't noticed, I am not mindless. Therefore, even if they existed, I cannot possibly be a zombie."

"Then what are you?" Kisshu asked.

"A CYNICLON, you moron," Pai said.

Kisshu ignored the moron part and said, "Hey Pai, I thought up a new idea for charades, wanna see?"

"I'm never going to hear the end of it if I don't, so go ahead," Pai sighed.

Kisshu stood up, stretched his arms out in front of him, and started wandering around the room like a sleepwalker. "Kisshu, what is that?" Pai sighed.

Kisshu stopped, smirked, and said, "You, when you don't get enough sleep." Then he went back to the impersonation, and moaned, "I'm Paaaiii! I will eat your braaaiinssss! Bewaaaare!"

By this point, smoke was coming out of Pai's ears, and Ichigo was rolling around on the bed, laughing. Two seconds later, the explosion came. "Kisshu, you're going DOWN!" Pai shouted, and as Kisshu wandered past him, Pai grabbed him by the throat- and promptly started trying to strangle him.

Ichigo stopped laughing, and noticing Kisshu wasn't able to breathe, ran over and yanked Pai's arm. "Pai, Kish can't breathe!" she said.

Pai looked from her to Kisshu, who had passed out. Eyes widening, Pai took his hands away, and Ichigo caught Kisshu as he fell. "I think you need to work on anger management, Pai," Ichigo said, picking up Kisshu and putting him on her bed. She sighed, and said, "Kish is having trouble breathing; can you do something about that?"

Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and the other hand on his throat. His hands began to glow, and Kisshu's ragged breathing evened out. Pai healed the bruises on Kisshu's throat, and took his hands away. Then he put one hand on Kisshu's chest, and said softly, "He'll be better when he wakes up, but he'll need to take it easy tomorrow. Can I stay here?"

"Sure, you can have Kisshu's room," Ichigo said. "I'll get my sleeping bag."

"You don't have to; Kisshu won't mind if you sleep with him," Pai said. "He likes cuddling."

"O-okay," Ichigo said. "I'm going to go get my pajamas on; do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine," Pai said. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"Sure," Ichigo said, and went to get ready for bed as Pai left.

**Almost 8 pages! Review plz!**


	3. Reliving the Past

**Why? Chapter 3:**

**Reliving the Past**

Ichigo got her pajamas on, and hesitantly climbed in with Kisshu. She was a bit surprised when he seemed to sense she was next to him and snuggled up to her, but she pulled the blankets over them and put her arm over him. She fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, she woke up to find that Kisshu was still asleep. She also noticed he was hugging her, and decided that since Pai had said Kisshu needed to take it easy, she'd just stay where she was. She looked at Kisshu's sleeping face. He looked slightly unhappy, and an idea occurred to her. _I like having my hair stroked; maybe that'll feel nice to him too, _she thought. Ichigo reached out and gently smoothed Kisshu's hair back, the started stroking it, amazed by how soft it was.

A few seconds later, Kisshu leaned into her hand, looking happier. He sighed happily as she continued stroking his hair. Ichigo smiled softly. _He's really cute…. _she thought. Suddenly she remembered something, and thought, _I don't remember why I broke up with Aoyama a year ago. Maybe… Kish is the reason. It doesn't really matter, since I love Kish, but maybe after that battle, I realized I loved Kish instead of Aoyama. Kish has been gone for a year, maybe I erased my memories of him because I thought I'd never see him again- and to take away the pain of rejecting him, though I don't remember that. Still, Pai's not the type to lie, and it's true that I used to be totally obsessed with Aoyama. I guess the one I really love had been in front of me all that time. I wonder if it's bad that I don't remember him. Maybe I'll ask when he wakes up._ She sighed.

Kisshu started to wake up a while later, and noticed Ichigo was playing with his hair. He also noticed his arms were around her waist. _She slept with me? _he wondered. Then he heard her ask, "Kish, are you awake?"

Kisshu opened his eyes, and said, "Yeah, I just like that feeling." He took his arms away from her, and tried to sit up, but was surprised when she gently pushed him back down.

"Pai said you should take it easy today," Ichigo said in response to his puzzled look.

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"He tried to strangle you last night, and you passed out from lack of air," Ichigo said. "He said you'd be better when you woke up, but that you need to take it easy today."

Kisshu sighed and settled back down reluctantly. He was startled when Ichigo asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Kisshu asked.

"Is it a bad thing that I don't remember you?" Ichigo asked. "Or is it better for both of us?"

Kisshu sighed. "It might be better this way," he said. "You don't have to remember how much you hurt me, and I get another chance to be with you, without the past getting in the way. Still, it was pretty shocking to hear you say that you didn't know me- and even more shocking that you used one of Blondie's machines to erase your memories of me."

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said. "Hey, I wonder why Pai isn't up yet. I let him stay over."

"Go make sure he's not in the kitchen, and if he is, get him out, he's a disaster," Kisshu said. "He blows things up without even trying."

Ichigo got out of bed and ran downstairs, then looked in the kitchen. Sure enough, Pai was in there, and he looked up from the stove, then asked, "How do you turn this on?"

Ichigo came over and made sure he hadn't turned it on by accident, then said, "YOU don't. OUT!"

"Why?" Pai asked.

"I don't want something to explode," Ichigo said. "Kish says you're a disaster."

"That little…." Pai said. "I poison the soup ONE TIME, and he and Taruto never let me hear the end of it."

"What did you poison it with?" Ichigo asked.

"Sink cleanser, I thought it was salt," Pai said.

"You have no common sense. Get out of my kitchen, before I transform!" Ichigo said. She proceeded to shove Pai out of the kitchen, then slammed the door behind them. "My kitchen is off limits now," she said firmly. "You may blow up your own kitchen, but you may NOT blow up mine. Now let's go check on Kish." She grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs.

Kisshu looked up as they came in, and asked, "Did you make it clear he can't go in your kitchen?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I honestly don't know why anyone would think that sink cleanser was salt. They don't even look the same!"

"Mmph," Pai said, and went over to Kisshu. He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, then said, "I think you just need to take it easy today. No flying or teleporting, and it'd be better if you just stayed home today. You can get up, but it's really better if you don't do too much or go anywhere."

Kisshu sighed. "I like going places…" he said unhappily.

"I'm aware of that," Pai said. "But you're not fully recovered from last night."

"Which was completely your fault, because you've got anger management issues," Ichigo said before Kisshu could say anything. "I think you should apologize to Kish."

"Why?" Pai asked.

"Because you're the reason he's recovering from lack of air," Ichigo said. "You didn't have to strangle him, you could have simply asked him to stop. But NO, you had to try to kill him for having a good time. Don't you have any sense of humor?"

"No," Pai said. "And everyone teases me about being a zombie."

"Go get yourself a sense of humor, and maybe people won't tease you about being a zombie," Ichigo said. "Were you always like this?"

"Pai used to be more like me, but then he turned into a zombie," Kisshu said. "And his smile didn't used to be creepy. Maybe he's possessed."

"I don't think I've ever seen Pai smile," Ichigo said. "It's a bit hard to imagine. Is it really creepy, or moderately creepy?"

"I guess moderately creepy," Kisshu said. "It could be worse; he could have red eyes when he smiles. That would be REALLY creepy."

"That makes me shiver just thinking about it," Ichigo said. "Oh, I just remembered, I have to call Blondie."

"Why?" Pai asked.

"I don't want the Café to go up in smoke," Ichigo said. She took her cell phone off her desk, and dialed the Café's number.

Ryou picked up, and asked, _"Ichigo? What's up?"_

"If you're going to let Pai work at the Café, DO NOT let him within twenty feet of the kitchen, no matter what he says," Ichigo said. "Kisshu says he's a complete disaster, and Pai admitted that he put sink cleanser into soup, thinking it was salt. Unless you want a total catastrophe, keep Pai away from your kitchen."

"_Thanks for the warning," _Ryou said. _"Are you and Kisshu going to work here?"_

"No, we decided not to," Ichigo said. "Besides, you'd have to put up with your nickname every day, I don't think you could handle us."

"_I HATE my nickname," _Ryou grumbled. _"Where did Kisshu even come up with all these names?"_

"Beats me, but if you want, Pai's nickname is 'The Zombie'," Ichigo said. "Besides, 'Blondie' is pretty accurate. You are blonde, after all. It could have been worse. I can think up a few myself. I think my nickname is really cute, don't you?"

"_Mmph," _Ryou said disgruntledly. _"Tell Pai he needs to come back soon. Why'd he spend the night at your place anyways?"_

"He tried to strangle Kish last night, and wanted to stick around to make sure Kish would be okay," Ichigo said. "He's got anger management issues, but at least he can heal."

"_That's good," _Ryou said. _"Tell him to come back, we need to open soon."_

"Will do, bye," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she turned to Pai and said, "Ryou wants you back for work."

"Alright," Pai said. "Keep Kisshu from overdoing it, k?"

"I will," Ichigo said. Pai nodded and teleported out. Ichigo turned back to Kisshu, who was sitting up, and looking frustrated. "Do you want to get up for a while?" she asked him.

Kisshu sighed and got up, but he looked kind of shaky. Ichigo went to him and steadied him. "My legs feel funny," he admitted. "Maybe standing's not good for me yet." He carefully sat back down.

"We can stay up here today, I don't mind," Ichigo said. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Can I eat up here?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I usually do when my parents are gone," Ichigo said. "Is there something in particular you want? I've got lots of cereals and bread."

"Can I have toast?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure, do you like jam?" Ichigo asked.

"I like butter and jam," Kisshu said.

"K, what kind of jam?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll eat anything," Kisshu said. "I like strawberry and raspberry best though."

"Then let's both have strawberry, that's my favorite," Ichigo said. "I'm kind of obsessed with strawberries."

"I know," Kisshu said. "I spent a lot of time stalking you when we were enemies."

"So you know a lot about me?" Ichigo asked.

"Some," Kisshu said.

"Why did you stalk me?" Ichigo asked.

"To learn more about you, and because I wanted you to fall in love with me," Kisshu said. "So I kind of followed you everywhere, and popped out randomly trying to kiss you."

Ichigo giggled. "I wonder why I didn't find that cute," she said.

"Probably because you were in love with someone else at the time," Kisshu said.

"I think I know why I broke up with Aoyama," Ichigo said. "I think I broke up with him before I erased my memories of you, so I must have done it because I was in love with you, and I didn't want to seem unfaithful."

"I wish I had come back sooner," Kisshu said. "When did that happen?"

"A week after you guys left for your planet," Ichigo said. "I'm not sure you would have gotten back in time to stop me, even if you knew what I was doing. I wonder why it would take me that long to realize I loved you, though."

"I think that it's because of what happened during the final battle," Kisshu said. "I'm guessing you don't remember, but I tried to kill Deep Blue after you got slammed into a wall, and he stabbed me in the stomach. And I died in your arms. Luckily the Mew Aqua brought me back to life, but I guess I should have said goodbye."

"You died trying to save me?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Yeah…" Kisshu said.

"You're amazing," Ichigo said. "I don't know anyone besides you who would do that. Although I think Pai died trying to save Lettuce and the other Mews."

"I was amazed he did that," Kisshu said. "I was also amazed that you were crying when I died. I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate anyone enough to want them dead," Ichigo said. "I don't think I could, anyways…"

"Well, I guess it's all in the past now," Kisshu said. "Can we have breakfast?"

Ichigo giggled. "Sure, I'll go make it. You stay here, I'll be back soon."

Kisshu nodded as Ichigo skipped out.

**I'm tired… I'll try to get more out tomorrow, k? Review plz!**


	4. Meeting the Friends

**Why? Chapter 4:**

**Meeting the Friends**

Ichigo took out a loaf of rye bread, and put four pieces in the toaster. While waiting for them to toast, she took out the butter and strawberry jam, and two plates. When the toast was done, she put on the butter and jam, and took the two plates up to her room.

Kisshu was waiting, still sitting on the bed. "Your cell phone buzzed," he told her.

"Thanks, someone probably texted me," Ichigo said. "Here's the toast."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. He took the plate as Ichigo went to her desk to get her cell phone. She looked at the text message, and winced. "What's wrong?" Kisshu asked.

"I forgot I was supposed to meet my friends Moe and Miwa today," Ichigo said.

"Do they know about you being Mew Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

"No, I couldn't tell them at school," Ichigo said. "Do you think I should tell them?"

"Might be a good idea, if you want me to live here," Kisshu said. "But do you trust them not to reveal your secret?"

"Yeah, we've know each other since we were three," Ichigo said. "I should tell them, and my parents, too."

"Okay," Kisshu said.

Ichigo dialed Moe's number, and waited. Finally she heard, _"Ichigo? Where are you?"_

"I'm home, sorry I forgot," Ichigo said. "I was wondering, can you and Miwa come over? I need to tell you something, and over the phone isn't a good way to do it."

"_Okay, I'll let Miwa know," _Moe said._ "We'll be there soon."_

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and hung up. Kisshu looked at her, and she said, "They'll be here soon."

"What am I supposed to do? I still feel shaky," Kisshu said.

"I'll just tell them downstairs, and then bring them up here," Ichigo said. "This is usually where we hang out anyways."

"O-okay," Kisshu said.

The doorbell rang, and Ichigo said, "How'd they get here that fast?" Without waiting for an answer, she ran downstairs and opened the front door- only to see Ryou and Mint, not Moe and Miwa. "Hi, what's up?" she asked.

"Mint and I bought a bunch of human clothes for the aliens, we're dropping them off," Ryou said.

"Oh, thanks," Ichigo said. "And I should let you know, I'm going to tell my friends and my parents about me."

"Your parents are one thing, but why your friends?" Mint asked.

"Because they should know, and they'll beat up anyone who reveals my secret," Ichigo said. "They're good at protecting me."

"Glad you think so," Miwa said from behind Ryou. "So what's Blondie and his girlfriend doing here?"

Before Ichigo could respond, Ryou yelled, "WHY does everyone call me Blondie!? First Kisshu, then Ichigo, and NOW Ichigo's friends!"

"It's because you're blonde," Miwa said. "At least you don't get called 'Butterhead'. Your hair looks kind of like butter. Except a bit more neon."

Moe, Mint and Ichigo burst out laughing. "AAAARRGH!" Ryou screamed. "I'm leaving! Have fun talking about my neon yellow hair!" He threw a few bags at Ichigo's feet, and stormed off, followed by Mint, who was still giggling.

"That went well," Moe said, snickering. "So what did you have to tell us? And what's in the bags?"

Ichigo picked up the bags, and said, "Come in." Moe and Miwa followed her, closing the door behind them. Ichigo sighed, and said, "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I guess now's a good time. I'm actually Mew Ichigo."

"Why now?" Miwa whispered.

"Because we're not at school," Ichigo said. "I guess I really should have told you after the aliens left, but I was kind of busy. And at school was too dangerous. If too many people find out, I'm in danger. So you can't tell your families, k?"

"We won't," Moe said. "And you know we'll always protect you. But did all this have something to do with you breaking up with Aoyama?"

"I think so," Ichigo said. "But before we get into that, do you want to meet my new boyfriend?"

"You have a new boyfriend? And he's here?" Miwa asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "His older brother tried to strangle him last night, and he's still a bit shaky, so I told him to take it easy and I'd bring the two of you up to my room."

"Why is he in your room?" Miwa asked as she and Moe followed Ichigo upstairs.

"That's where he almost got strangled," Ichigo said. "I didn't really feel like taking him back to his room, so I just slept with him. It was comfy."

They had reached Ichigo's room, and Ichigo went in. Kisshu was still sitting on the bed, and he looked up as they came in. "Hi, I'm Kisshu," he said.

"H-hi, I'm Moe, and this is Miwa," Moe said.

"It's nice to meet you," Kisshu said. "I suppose Ichigo told you that she's Mew Ichigo?"

"Yup," Moe said. "And you're an alien, right?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

Miwa asked, "Are you the reason Ichigo broke up with Aoyama?"

"I'm not sure, and neither is she, but maybe," Kisshu said.

"After the final battle with the aliens' evil leader, Kisshu apparently left," Ichigo said. "A week later, I broke up with Aoyama, but I don't exactly remember why. I think it's because I realized I loved Kish."

"Why don't you know?" Moe asked.

"I apparently used one of Ryou's inventions to erase all my memories of Kish," Ichigo said. "I don't remember anything about him. His brother Pai thinks it's because I used to reject him a lot, and I didn't want to live with that guilt, since I guess I thought Kish was never going to come back. He's really sweet, though, so don't attack him, k?"

"If he doesn't hurt you, we won't attack him," Moe said.

"I won't hurt Ichigo," Kisshu said. "I love her."

"Good," Moe said. "Ichigo, do your parents know?"

"No, I'm going to tell them when they get back," Ichigo said. "They're on another cruise."

"I guess that's good, since Kisshu is living here," Moe said. "Your dad is still against boys, right?"

"Pretty much, but I'm sure we'll work it out," Ichigo said. "Mom has Dad wrapped around her fingers."

"That's true," Miwa said. "So Kisshu, were you always in love with Ichigo?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "It wasn't exactly easy, because we were enemies and she hated me, but I knew from the moment I met her I'd never find anyone else."

"So how'd you meet?" Moe asked.

"You know that clock tower down the street?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah…" Moe said.

"I jumped off it and kissed her," Kisshu said. "And then I said, "My name is Kisshu, thanks for the kiss." And that's how we met. She wasn't too happy with me, though."

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "That's so cute!"

"Probably had something to do with the fact that you were going on a date with the treehugger that day," Kisshu sighed. "And it probably didn't help that we were supposed to be enemies."

"Um… treehugger?" Miwa asked.

"That's my name for Aoyama," Kisshu said. "Or at least, one of them. The others were stuff like, 'stupid tree-screwing bastard' or 'walking puppet'."

"So in other words, you didn't like him?" Miwa asked mildly.

"I HATED him," Kisshu said. "And it turned out he wasn't even human; he was my evil leader, who Ichigo killed, then somehow managed to save the treehugger anyways. I think now he's human, though."

"Wow…" Moe and Miwa said.

"You realize you have to be civil to him when Mom gets you into my school, right?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu groaned. "Can't I just kill him before school starts?" he asked plaintively.

"That's illegal," Ichigo said. "Relax, you've got me, so you don't have to worry about him. And Moe and Miwa will be your friends too- right guys?"

"Yup," Miwa said. "Does Aoyama hate you too, Kisshu?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Kisshu said.

"Well, if he does anything, we'll take him down," Miwa said. "It sure would be fun to see the school's kendo star screaming for mercy. He's too perfect."

"He's actually kind of creepy," Moe said. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was screwing trees…"

Kisshu burst out laughing.

"I think we'll all get along well," Ichigo said.

"Me too," Miwa said.

Suddenly teleportation sounded in the room, and Pai appeared. "Hi Pai," Ichigo said.

"Hi," Pai said. "How's Kisshu?"

"He can't stand up for some reason; he tried and said his legs felt funny," Ichigo said.

"I guess trying to strangle him was not one of my better ideas…" Pai sighed as he went over to Kisshu.

Kisshu was still laughing a bit, and Pai said, "Kisshu, if you want me to try to fix the fact that you can't stand, you're going to have to calm down."

Kisshu took a few deep breaths, and said, "I'm calm."

"Lie back down, and the rest of you, stay quiet," Pai said.

The girls nodded as Kisshu laid back down, and Pai put a hand on his chest. This time Pai spread his fingers out, and his hand began to glow. Kisshu fell asleep a few minutes later. About five minutes after he fell asleep, Pai's hand stopped glowing, and he said softly, "That should do it, but he needs to sleep off the healing. You can stay with him, but you have to be quiet."

"Okay," Ichigo said quietly. "I have to go wash his new clothes anyways, how long do you think he'll be sleeping?"

"Two hours at most," Pai said. "I'm going to get going, can you handle things here?"

"Sure, and I'll call if anything happens," Ichigo said.

Pai nodded and teleported out. Ichigo motioned to Moe and Miwa, and they followed her downstairs. "Well, unless you want to help me do laundry, maybe we should try to go shopping another day," Ichigo said. "I probably shouldn't bring Kish, though…"

"Why?" Miwa asked.

"He'd hate shopping, he's a boy," Ichigo said. "Oh, and I should let you know that he's severely allergic to bananas, so no more bananas while we're together, k?"

"That's fine," Miwa said. "Can we go shopping at noon this Wednesday?"

"Sure, maybe we could also get milkshakes?" Ichigo said.

"Sounds good, see you then," Moe said. She and Miwa waved, then left. Ichigo went back to her room, grabbed the bags of clothing, and went to the laundry room in the basement.

**Next chapter will be the shopping trip. Review plz!**


	5. I'll Try It

**Why? Chapter 5:**

**I'll Try It**

Ichigo started the laundry, then went back upstairs. She went back down and up a few more times, till the laundry was done. As she took the last load upstairs, she heard Kisshu call, "Koneko-chan?"

She went into her room, and asked, "What's up, Kish?"

"I didn't know where you were," Kisshu said.

"Sorry, I was doing laundry while you were sleeping," Ichigo said. "Are you feeling better?"

Kisshu put his feet on the floor, then stood up. This time he wasn't shaky. "Yep," he said. "Did Moe and Miwa leave?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "We're going shopping this Wednesday, so I hope you don't mind being on your own for a while."

"Why can't I come?" Kisshu asked.

"I thought you wouldn't like shopping," Ichigo said. "And you've never been on a bus or train before, have you?"

"No, but why can't I just teleport you there?" Kisshu asked.

"Do you know where it is?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but I can get there if you picture it," Kisshu said.

"Fine…" Ichigo sighed. "But we have to teleport to the little alley next to the mall, or we'll get seen. I'm pretty sure you don't want that, right?"

"K," Kisshu said.

"I'll let Moe and Miwa know we'll meet them there," Ichigo said, and grabbed her cell phone.

_**Wednesday morning: **_"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He came downstairs wearing a green T-shirt, jeans, and his usual boots. He had also taken one of the pills to change his ears. "What about you?"

"I'm ready," Ichigo said, grabbing her purse off the table.

"Okay, picture where you want to go," Kisshu said, taking her hand, and putting his other hand on her forehead. Ichigo pictured the alleyway next to the mall, and she felt the air start to ripple. For a moment it felt like she couldn't breathe, and then the air went back to normal, and she opened her eyes. Sure enough, they were in the alleyway next to the mall. "See? Much faster," Kisshu said.

"It's kind of cool," Ichigo said. "Thanks Kish."

"Welcome," Kisshu said. "When are Moe and Miwa getting here?"

"We're early, so we just have to wait for them," Ichigo said. "Let's go sit on that bench." She pulled Kisshu over to a bench, and they sat down.

"So what are you shopping for?" Kisshu asked.

"Clothing, but we don't have much money, so we'll mainly be looking," Ichigo said. "We're getting milkshakes, though."

"What's that?" Kisshu asked.

"Ice cream and milk blended together into a drink," Ichigo said. "I like strawberry. You'd probably like chocolate, though."

"I love chocolate anything," Kisshu said. "I heard humans have something called 'food groups'. So what food group is chocolate in?"

"Chocolate is its own food group, because there's nothing else like it," Ichigo said.

"Cool!" Kisshu said. His smile faded, though, when they heard someone call, "Ichigo!?"

Ichigo turned. "Oh, hi Aoyama," she said. "What's up?"

"What are you doing with HIM!?" Aoyuck asked, shocked.

"Kish is my boyfriend," Ichigo said cheerfully. "I informed him he has to be civil to you, so you have to do the same, k?"

"Have you lost it? He tried to take over Earth!" Aoyuck said.

"We formed a truce, remember?" Ichigo said. "Besides, Kish, Pai and Taruto came back to live here. And Kish is really sweet, so don't be mean to him."

"Did he do something to you?" Aoyuck asked.

"I didn't do anything to her," Kisshu said. "I would never do something to Ichigo's mind to make her love me. And I can't do that anyways. Pai can, but he wouldn't do that either."

"Why did you even come back?" Aoyuck asked.

"We missed the Mews, and we were getting too much attention for saving the planet," Kisshu said, shrugging. "And I don't see what your problem is. If Ichigo loves me, that's her choice. You can't make choices for her."

"I know you did something to her," Aoyuck said.

"The reason I broke up with you was because I love Kish," Ichigo said. "He died trying to save me, which is more than I can say for you. As I recall, you were the one who tried to kill me and him. So you should leave Kish alone, Aoyama."

"And if I tell people about him?" Aoyuck asked.

"We'll make sure you never do kendo again- or walk," Moe said from behind him. "Leave Kisshu and Ichigo alone, or you're going to regret it. Remember what happened when your idiotic captain decided to tell everyone Ichigo was on drugs?"

Aoyuck turned pale and ran for it. Kisshu burst out laughing, and Ichigo said, "Thanks guys."

"Sure," Miwa said with an evil grin. "It's fun to make the guys run for it."

"Can we get milkshakes?" Moe asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "That is, if Kish can calm down…."

Kisshu stopped laughing and said, "Sorry, I just thought it was funny, since he was never scared of me, but he's terrified of you two."

"Odd," Miwa said. "Oh well, let's get milkshakes and go shopping!"

The girls and Kisshu went to a small ice cream parlor, and ordered their milkshakes. Ichigo got strawberry, Kisshu got chocolate, Moe got chocolate, and Miwa got vanilla. Then they sat down at a little table. Kisshu took a sip of his, and said, "This is GREAT!"

"Good, I thought you'd like the chocolate one," Ichigo said, watching as Kisshu drank the rest.

Eventually they all finished, and Ichigo said, "So where are we going first?"

"Haru's Closet?" Miwa suggested.

"Why do you want to go to someone else's closet?" Kisshu asked.

"That's the name of the store," Ichigo said. "I have a feeling you're not going to like all the frills and girls' clothing, so maybe you should wait at the fountain. It's a nice fountain."

"Okay," Kisshu said.

"Here's a coin, you can make a wish," Ichigo said.

"No thanks, I already got my wish," Kisshu said.

"What was it?" Miwa asked curiously.

"Ichigo being my girlfriend," Kisshu said.

"You're cute," Ichigo said happily. "Let's go to the fountain, and then you can wait while we go shopping- or looking, as the case may be."

"K," Kisshu said, and followed her to the fountain. "You're right, this is nice," he said when they got there.

"There's a bench on the far side," Ichigo said. "We'll meet you here a little later, k?"

"K," Kisshu said. The girls skipped off as Kisshu walked around the fountain to the bench. Luckily no one was sitting there today, so Kisshu sat down and watched the humans go by.

A while later, Kisshu was starting to doze off from boredom when he felt something on his foot. Looking down, he saw a little girl who couldn't have been more than three years old, looking up at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

To his surprise, the little girl climbed up onto his lap, and said, "Mommy said leave before Daddy gets back."

"She told you to run?" Kisshu asked, puzzled. "Why?"

"Daddy went to buy something, and Mommy told me to run before he gets both of us," the girl said sadly.

A thought occurred to Kisshu, and he asked, "Does your dad hit you?"

"Sometimes," the little girl said. "But he hits Mommy more, because she protects me. He broke Mommy's wrist last night…."

Now Kisshu was worried, but before he could ask more, a guy shouted, "OI!" Kisshu looked up as the girl attached herself to him, and saw a very angry man running toward him. Kisshu stood up quickly, the little girl in his arms. "What do you want?" he asked the man.

"I want my daughter back," the man said angrily.

"So you can beat her and her mom more? I refuse," Kisshu said. "Her mom wanted her to be safe from you. I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore."

The man snarled and pulled his arm back, ready to punch Kisshu. The little girl buried her face in Kisshu's shoulder, scared. Kisshu ducked under the man's punch, and kicked the side of his knee, hearing a snap as the bone broke. The man fell down, and Kisshu said, "Don't try to punch me. Where's the girl's mom?"

"You're too late, she's probably dead by now," the man said.

Kisshu's eyes widened, and he looked in the direction he had seen the man run from. Taking the little girl, who was crying into his shoulder, he ran in that direction.

He finally reached an out-of-the-way alcove with a bench, and on the bench was a woman who looked pretty beat up. Kisshu ran over, and saw that the woman was unconscious, but not dead. She was pretty badly injured, though, and it looked like her arm was broken. Kisshu gently tapped her forehead, and waited.

The woman woke up a minute later, and looked startled. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kisshu," Kisshu said. "I brought your daughter back."

"My husband is going to kill her, you have to get Mikan out of here," the woman said.

"I broke his leg, he can't come after us," Kisshu said. "Do you have some way of contacting the police?"

Before the woman could respond, they heard running footsteps, and Kisshu spun. Four police officers ran around the corner, and one asked, "What happened? We got a call saying someone found a man with a broken leg, and a boy running in this direction."

"I told my daughter to run, my husband was going to kill her," the woman said. "Kisshu found her, and protected her by breaking my husband's leg."

"Her husband told me when I asked where she was that I was too late, he had killed her," Kisshu said. "I took Mikan and ran the direction that guy had come from, and found her mom here. She needs medical help, can you do something?"

One of the officers got out a radio and started speaking into it as the first officer said, "Kisshu, are your parents here?"

"No, I'm here with my girlfriend, and her parents are on a trip," Kisshu said. "And I don't have parents; I'm living with my girlfriend."

"What's your girlfriend's cell phone number?" the officer asked.

"I can't remember; it was in my phone, but my younger brother threw my phone against the wall last week, and it broke," Kisshu said.

"What's her name?" the officer asked.

"Momomiya Ichigo," Kisshu said. "I was waiting for her at the fountain when all this happened."

"Alright, let's go back to the fountain, then," the officer said.

"Mikan fell asleep," Kisshu said, nodding to the girl in his arms. "And her mom's arm is broken."

"I can take her," another officer said.

Kisshu tried to hand Mikan to the officer, but the little girl had a death grip on his shirt.

"She's really attached to you," an officer joked. The others glared at him.

"Should I wake her up?" Kisshu asked.

"Might as well, it looks like she's not going to let go anytime soon," one of the officers said.

Kisshu nodded, and said softly, "Mikan, time to wake up." He shook her a little, and she sleepily opened her eyes. "Oniichan?" she asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I found your mom."

Mikan looked over, and asked worriedly, "Mommy?"

"I'm here, sweetie," the woman said. "Will you let go of Kisshu now? He needs to go home now."

Mikan unclenched her hands from Kisshu's shirt, and Kisshu gently put her down. "Bye Oniichan," Mikan said a bit sadly.

"Bye, I hope things get better," Kisshu said. Mikan hugged his leg, then ran to her mother.

"I'll walk back with you," one of the police officers told Kisshu. "If the others are still there, they're probably going to question you."

"K, thanks," Kisshu said. He followed the officer back to the fountain, where they found Ichigo, Moe and Miwa on the bench, and a police officer asking them questions for some reason.

"What's going on here?" the police officer with Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked up, and said, "Oh, you found Kish? Thank you, we've looked everywhere."

"Sorry Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "I was helping a little girl find her mom."

"He saved the girl and her mom from the girl's father," the police officer said. "Kisshu's something else."

Kisshu rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and said, "I don't know about that, but I do know that I don't like malls very much…"

"This isn't a normal occurrence, but I don't know too many guys who like shopping," the officer said.

"I guess next time I'll listen when Koneko-chan tells me I won't like something," Kisshu said.

The others laughed, and Ichigo said, "Let's go home, guys."

**This might be it for tonight. And YES, I know it's similar to the chapter in Neko, but I felt like it. Review please!**


	6. Meeting the Parents

**Why? Chapter 6:**

**Meeting the Parents**

Kisshu and Ichigo went back to the alley after saying goodbye to Moe and Miwa, and Kisshu teleported home. They landed in Ichigo's room, and jumped as Ichigo's cell phone rang. "It's my mom," she told Kisshu. "Hi Mom, what's up?"

"_The cruise ship's engine died, so we're going to be home tomorrow afternoon instead," _Sakura said. _"How's it going?"_

"I have something to discuss when you get back," Ichigo said.

"_Okay, see you soon," _Sakura said.

"Bye," Ichigo replied, and hung up. Then she looked at Kisshu. "They're coming home tomorrow afternoon," she told him. "I think we should just tell the truth, since it's not going to be easy to explain your ears to them. And I won't let my dad challenge you to a kendo match, k?"

"K," Kisshu said. "I don't know much about it anyways. Sword fighting on my planet is different."

"You use swords?" Ichigo asked.

"I have two," Kisshu said. "I'm better at fighting with two at once."

"Wow," Ichigo said. "What do they look like?"

Kisshu summoned his Dragon Swords, and showed them to Ichigo. "These are really cool," she said. "My dad has a sword, but these are cooler."

"Why does your dad have a sword?" Kisshu asked, making the swords disappear.

"Apparently he wanted to protect me with it, but then my mom told him it's illegal to carry a real sword around, so he had to put it in the basement," Ichigo explained.

"Does that mean I can't use my swords?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "It's illegal to attack people with weapons. People do it anyways, but they usually end up in jail. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I guess I won't really need them anyways."

"Probably," Ichigo said. "What should we have for dinner? We can have more lasagna, or something else."

"I don't mind more lasagna; it was good," Kisshu said.

"Then let's go heat some up," Ichigo said. She took Kisshu's hand, and pulled him downstairs. He curled his fingers around hers, and she smiled at him. He smiled back as they went to the kitchen.

After heating up the lasagna, they sat down together. "So Kish, what do you like to do for fun?" Ichigo asked.

"Spend time with you," Kisshu replied. "I like to draw, too, but my favorite thing since I came to Earth the first time has been spending time with you."

"You're so sweet," Ichigo said happily. "I love spending time with you too. What did you do for fun before you met me?"

"Well, I've always liked drawing," Kisshu said. "But I liked learning how to use my swords, too. I like practicing sword work. What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like shopping, and hanging out with Moe and Miwa, but I also like drawing," Ichigo said. "I don't know that I'm very good, but I like it. Hey, maybe I should do that picture of Pai being a zombie after dinner."

"Sounds good to me, we can both draw," Kisshu said. "Maybe I'll draw Taruto as a monkey."

Ichigo giggled. "We should do the dishes first, though," she said.

They did the dishes, then went upstairs. Ichigo got out some pencils and paper, then said, "Do you want colored pencils or markers?"

"Can I have colored pencils?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said, and got a box of them out of her desk. "I think I'll use markers. Should we do this at the kitchen table? There's not much room up here."

"K," Kisshu said, following her downstairs. Ichigo cleared off the kitchen table, and sat down with her markers, pencils and paper. Kisshu did the same, and they both started drawing.

About half an hour later, Kisshu had an immaculate drawing of Taruto with monkey ears and a tail- kissing Pudding in Mew form. He noticed Ichigo was still drawing, but soon after, she said, "I'm finished, what about you?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "How'd it come out?"

Ichigo held up a perfectly detailed picture of Pai in a graveyard, with his arms stretched out in front of him and a demented look in his eyes. Kisshu burst out laughing as he said, "That's amazing!"

"You think so?" Ichigo asked. "Thanks. Let's see yours."

Kisshu held up the drawing of Taruto and Pudding kissing. "That's great!" Ichigo said. "Hey, maybe you should show Pudding!"

"Call her and see where she is, we can go together," Kisshu said. "And then we can bring your picture to Lettuce."

"Good idea!" Ichigo said. She ran upstairs, got her cell phone, and ran back down, then dialed Pudding's number.

After three rings, she heard, _"Ichigo-oneechan na no da?"_

"Hi Pudding, where are you?" Ichigo asked.

"_Home, why?" _Pudding asked.

"Kish has something to show you, can we come over?" Ichigo asked.

"_K! Pudding hasn't seen you in ages, na no da," _Pudding said. _"See you soon!" _she hung up, and Ichigo said to Kisshu, "Let's get going."

"K," Kisshu said. "Am I teleporting you?"

"Do you know where it is?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup, Taruto goes there a lot," Kisshu said.

"K, let's get our shoes on," Ichigo said.

She and Kisshu went to get their shoes- or in Kisshu's case, boots- and grabbed the pictures. Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported to Pudding's house. Pudding came into the front hall, hearing the teleportation, and said, "Hi Ichigo-oneechan, hi Kisshu-oniichan! So what did you have to show Pudding?"

Kisshu showed her the picture of her and Taruto kissing. "That's so cute, na no da!" Pudding said.

"Do you want it?" Kisshu asked. "Just don't let Taruto rip it up."

"Pudding will go frame it, then Taru-Taru can't rip it up," Pudding said happily. "Thank you, Kisshu-oniichan!"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Ichigo made a picture of Pai as a zombie, wanna see?"

"That sounds cool, na no da!" Pudding said.

Ichigo showed her the picture, and she burst out laughing. "You have to show Lettuce-oneechan!" Pudding said.

"That reminds me, I need to call her," Ichigo said.

"How about I call Pai, and he brings Lettuce to our place?" Kisshu suggested.

"Okay!" Ichigo said. "Pudding-chan, it was nice to see you."

"You too Ichigo-oneechan," Pudding said.

Kisshu had called Pai telepathically, and he said, "Pai's going to be there soon, let's go."

"K," Ichigo said. Kisshu waved to Pudding, took Ichigo's hand, and teleported to the living room.

Pai teleported in with Lettuce a few minutes later, and said, "So what did you have to show us?"

"I made a pretty picture," Ichigo said cheerfully. "Lettuce gets to look first."

Lettuce came over and took the picture, then squeaked. "Ichigo-san, what is this?" she asked as Pai came over.

"Pai, as a zombie," Ichigo said, giggling. "I got the idea when Kish said he wouldn't be surprised if Pai likes wandering around graveyards at midnight with his arms stretched out in front of him. You don't like it, do you?"

"Well, the artwork itself is really good, it's the subject I'm not too keen on," Lettuce said. "Sorry."

Pai looked over her shoulder- and turned dark red. "Ichigo, you're going down!" he shouted.

"Touch her and I get my swords out," Kisshu snarled. "Didn't you listen when she told you to get a sense of humor?"

"Or when I said to work on anger management?" Ichigo said. "It's a good thing you've got Lettuce, she's nice and calm. Try to learn from that, k?"

"Mmph," Pai grumbled. "Here's your picture back."

Ichigo took the picture, and said, "Kish, let's show Taruto!"

"K," Kisshu said. "I'll see where he is." Kisshu closed his eyes, concentrating, then snickered. "He's in the shrine," he said.

"Um… shrine?" Ichigo asked.

"He made a shrine to Pudding," Kisshu said. "Let's go!" He took Ichigo's hand and teleported.

They landed in a room wallpapered in pictures of Pudding, and Taruto looked up, then shrieked, "KISSHU! You're going DOWN!"

"Before you take me down, wanna see the picture of Zombie Pai that Ichigo did?" Kisshu asked.

Taruto sighed, and Ichigo handed him the picture. He immediately started laughing. "This is great! Did you show him?"

"Yeah, and he said he was going to take me down," Ichigo said. "He needs a sense of humor."

"And help with anger management," Kisshu added.

"Can I keep this?" Taruto asked.

"Sure, I can always make more," Ichigo said.

"Thanks!" Taruto said, and teleported out.

Kisshu teleported Ichigo back to the living room, and Ichigo sighed. "I'm tired," she said. "And I have to do chores tomorrow."

"Let's just go to bed, then," Kisshu said. "Can we sleep together again?"

"Sure, but we have to keep it a secret, or my dad will kill us," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said.

They went upstairs, and got ready for bed, then cuddled up together and fell asleep.

The next morning they got up and started doing the chores after breakfast. By about 12:30, they had finished, and went to the living room to wait for Sakura and Shintaro to come back.

They were on their third round of Twenty Questions when the front door opened, and Sakura called, "Ichigo, we're home!"

"Coming," Ichigo called back. "Come on, Kish."

Kisshu got up and followed her out to the front hall. Sakura and Shintaro were waiting, and as soon as he saw Kisshu, Shintaro got the usual death aura. "Ichigo, what happened to my 'no boys' rule?" he asked warningly.

"It's idiotic," Ichigo said. "I'm fourteen years old, not two. I want you to get it through your head that I can make my own decisions, and I'd appreciate it if you'd trust my judgment. I don't think it's going to stick, because you never listen to me, but I just thought, since you asked, I'd let you know how I feel."

Shintaro was speechless, and Sakura sighed. "Ichigo, what did you have to discuss?" she asked.

"I probably should have told you sooner, but I'm actually Mew Ichigo," Ichigo said. Her parents' jaws dropped, and Ichigo continued, "As I'm sure you're aware, the alien attacks stopped a year ago. The Mews and aliens formed a truce, and the aliens went back to their own planet to save it."

"So who's your friend?" Sakura asked.

"This is Kisshu, he came to Earth first," Ichigo said. "And now he's my boyfriend."

"Anything else?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I wanted to ask if Kish could live here, since he doesn't have a home of his own. And he's really sweet. He helped me with the long list of chores you left for me, and he's been really nice company. Besides, no one ever uses the guest room anyways."

"I guess it's fine, but what about school?" Sakura asked.

"You can sign him up to be in all of my classes, and get a uniform," Ichigo said.

"And I have a bunch of pills that will change my ears," Kisshu added.

"I don't see any problem, then," Sakura said.

"Why are you agreeing this quickly?" Shintaro asked sulkily.

"Because Kisshu needs a place to live, and since he and Ichigo are so close, and we have a spare room, I can't see any reason not to let him live here," Sakura said. "Ichigo's right, you should trust her judgment. You never listen to her when she tells you she doesn't like being treated like a baby, and she's right, the 'no boys' rule is idiotic. She's responsible, and you should get that. And I'm sure Kisshu will be responsible too- right?"

"Hai," Kisshu said. "I should let you know, I'm severely allergic to bananas, and I can't be near them. I hope you don't mind."

"Yay!" Sakura said. "Now I'll never have to make banana bread or banana cream pie again. This is great!"

"No it's not," Shintaro said.

"Go find another obsession, Dad," Ichigo sighed. "Mom and I have put up with it long enough, it's time for something new. Kish, do you like fruit?"

"Yeah, I love apples," Kisshu said.

"Then let's have apple desserts for a while," Sakura said happily. "Kisshu, do you have other foods you like?"

"I'm not picky," Kisshu said. "I like lasagna, Ichigo gave me some. But I'll eat anything except bananas, carrots, and raisins. I HATE raisins and carrots."

"So does Ichigo, that's not too bad," Sakura said. "Just out of curiosity, how'd you and Ichigo get together?"

"I've been in love with Ichigo since I met her, but I guess she didn't start to love me back until I died trying to save her," Kisshu said. "Although neither of is really sure about that. Ichigo used to reject me a lot, and while part of that was probably my fault, I think she felt really bad about it after I left. According to my brother, Ichigo somehow erased all the memories she had of me, and he and I think it's probably because she didn't want to live with the guilt of hurting me, so she decided to erase all her memories of me using one of Ryou's inventions."

"I met up with Kish when he came back, and I took him here, because he apparently went into shock when I told him I didn't know who he was," Ichigo said. "So he's been living here for about four days. I think he's the reason I broke up with Aoyama, too, but I'm not positive, because I can't remember."

Sakura looked shocked, and asked, "You gave yourself partial amnesia?"

"I guess," Ichigo said. "I don't remember doing that, though. All I know for sure is that I don't remember Kish for some reason."

"And Pai says it's better if you don't, because if you get your memory back too fast, it could damage your mind," Kisshu said.

"Well, so far I haven't remembered anything, so maybe we don't have to worry," Ichigo said.

"That would be good," Sakura said. "You two have fun, your father and I will be unpacking while I lecture him about good behavior."

"Can I skip unpacking?" Shintaro asked.

"No. Now let's take the bags upstairs," Sakura said.

Followed by a morose Shintaro, she went upstairs as Ichigo and Kisshu started snickering.

**Nice long chapter there. I won't be updating till tomorrow, on anything, so in the meantime, please review!**


	7. Pai's Discovery

**Why? Chapter 7:**

**Pai's Discovery**

Sakura came to Ichigo's room a while later. Ichigo and Kisshu were sitting on the bed, kissing, when Sakura knocked. They reluctantly broke apart and Ichigo called, "Come in!"

Sakura opened the door, and said, "I talked with Shintaro, and he's going to be better behaved. If he starts misbehaving, he's going to be sent to the garage."

"Thanks Mom," Ichigo said. "I think it'll be good for all of us to get rid of the banana part of our diet."

"Your dad's obsession was completely out of control, I'd say you're right," Sakura sighed. "I've got one more question. Have you two been sleeping together?"

"What would give you that idea?" Ichigo asked.

"The bed in the guest room hasn't been slept in," Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine…" Ichigo said. "I swear we didn't do anything besides sleep, but yes, we did sleep together the last two nights. It was comfy. Now I get why you and Dad like it."

"I don't mind, but your dad will," Sakura said. "I guess I'll start working on him, if you want to continue that."

"Yay! Thanks Mom," Ichigo said happily. "Kish is funny; he acts like I'm a teddy bear."

Kisshu turned red as Sakura giggled. "That's so cute," she said.

Ichigo giggled too, but stopped as teleportation sounded, and Pai appeared. "Hey Pai, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"I checked out that machine you used to erase your memories of Kisshu," Pai said.

"What happened? You look kind of grim," Kisshu said.

"The machine seems to have destroyed every memory Ichigo had of you- except for two," Pai said.

"What memories did it not destroy?" Ichigo asked.

"The memory of the final battle," Pai said. "And the memory of finding out that you loved him. It's possible for me to give you back those memories, but other than that, you will never remember anything about Kisshu. Even if he tells you something, you won't remember it; you'll have to take his word for it. But I know Kisshu wouldn't lie to you, so don't worry about that."

"Is it bad that I won't remember?" Ichigo asked.

"Not necessarily," Pai said. "But whether it's bad or not wouldn't make a difference; you'd still never remember Kisshu. I came to ask if you wanted those two memories back before they're gone for good."

Ichigo thought, then said, "I think I do want them."

"Okay," Pai said. "We have to go to Ryou's lab."

"Can Kish come?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai," Pai said. "Let's go."

Kisshu took Ichigo's hand, and teleported, followed by Pai. They landed in Ryou's lab, and saw him there already. "Ichigo, you want the memories?" Ryou asked.

"Hai," Ichigo said.

"Come over here," Ryou said. Ichigo let go of Kisshu's hand, and went to Ryou, who attached a wire to her forehead, and pressed a button on the small black box it was attached to. The wire began to glow, the glow moving up the wire. The others watched silently- until Kisshu noticed Ichigo's eyes had gone blank. Before he could mention it to the others, though, Ichigo screamed, _**"KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUU!"**_

Kisshu tried to run to her, but Pai pulled him back. "You can't interfere with this, it could damage her mind," he said softly.

"Why did she scream, though?" Kisshu asked, worried.

"She did that before," Ryou said. "When you died, she screamed your name, and it sounded exactly like that. I'm not sure how we heard it outside the fortress, but we did. Pai had already been killed, but that's burned into my memory. I've never heard her sound that heartbroken in the entire time I've known her."

Kisshu looked worriedly at Ichigo, who had started sobbing. "I think this was a bad idea…." he said.

"Unfortunately, it's too late now," Pai sighed. "We just have to wait. The machine will be done soon anyways."

Sure enough, as Ichigo stopped sobbing, there was a beep, and Ryou took the wire off. Ichigo's eyes returned to normal, and she looked around, seeming panicked. "Koneko-chan, what's wrong?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo looked at him- then threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Koneko-chan, I kind of can't breathe…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo loosened her grip, but didn't let go, burying her face in Kisshu's chest as he hugged her back. "Why did I choose Aoyama over you?" Ichigo whispered. "You're amazing."

"Thanks Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "I don't know why you chose him, but now that we're together, I don't think it matters anymore. Should I take you home now?"

"Yes please…" Ichigo said. "I'm tired…."

Pai came over and put a hand on her forehead, then said, "Your emotions tired you out. Go get some rest."

"K," Ichigo said.

Kisshu nodded to the others, and teleported back to Ichigo's room. He set her down on the bed, and sat down next to her as she curled up like a cat. "Will you stay?" she asked sleepily.

"Of course," Kisshu said. He started stroking her hair as she fell asleep, and smiled when she started purring.

Sakura came in a while later, then asked softly, "What happened?"

"One of the memories she got back was pretty traumatic, and she's a bit worn out," Kisshu said quietly. "She should be fine when she wakes up."

"What did she see? It looks like she was crying," Sakura said worriedly.

Kisshu sighed. "During the final battle, I died in her arms," he said softly. "The Mew Aqua she released brought me back to life, but I think that was pretty hard for her. That may be one of the reasons she chose to forget me."

"You died?" Sakura asked, worried. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine," Kisshu said. "I think giving Ichigo the memory of that was a bad idea, though."

"That does sound pretty traumatic," Sakura said. "What about the rest of her memories of you?"

"They're gone," Kisshu said. "Which might be for the best, but I'm not sure. I was different a year ago; she probably rejected me for some of the things I did- not to mention we were technically enemies. Neither one of us is really blameless for how much she hurt me."

"That's mature of you to realize that," Sakura said softly. "I don't know anyone your age who would realize something like that. Most teenagers didn't go through what you did, though."

"We had to grow up fast, on our planet," Kisshu said a bit sadly. "My parents died in a rockslide when I was six. I had already learned the concept of death when I was four. I started training to be in the military a year after my parents died. I suppose that's part of why I'm the best warrior on my planet; I started with swords earlier than anyone else. Taruto was the youngest in our class; he was four when I was nine."

"They were teaching a four-year-old how to fight?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Taruto's a bit different," Kisshu said. "He can control plants, but that ability has to be taught early, or it can go out of control really fast. He didn't start learning hand-to-hand or weapons until he was eight. He actually wasn't picked for the mission; he snuck onto Pai's ship, and Pai didn't notice till they got to Earth. But Taruto's good, despite the fact that his Chimera Animas all look like children's toys. Pai's good too; he's both a scientist and a healer, and he's good with his fans, which can control lightning. His Chimeras aren't great, but occasionally he'll come up with something good. Luckily we don't have to worry about that due to the truce, though."

"And you?" Sakura asked.

"No one's been able to beat me on my planet; if I wanted to kill them, the Mews would all be dead," Kisshu said. "But no matter how many times I told myself it was for the good of my people, I couldn't kill Ichigo. I'm glad of that now; she's the only girl for me. All the girls on my planet were screaming fan girls. Ichigo's not like that at all. She's smart, spunky, beautiful- everything about her is amazing to me. And I love her cat features."

"Ichigo's right, you are really sweet," Sakura said with a smile.

Kisshu smiled back, then noticed Ichigo was stirring. "Koneko-chan?" he asked softly.

"Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm right here, are you feeling better?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo sat up and said, "Yeah, a bit. That wasn't fun…"

"I guess that wasn't such a good idea?" Kisshu asked.

"Not so much," Ichigo said. "But I remember why I broke up with Aoyama. I realized the day after the battle that you were the only one I truly loved, and the next time I saw Aoyama, I told him that we were over. I did it nicely, but I broke up with him, and went straight to Ryou's lab. I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again, and I didn't want to commit suicide over it, so I went to Ryou's lab and used that little box thing to erase every memory I had of you. When I woke up after that, I couldn't remember why I was in Ryou's lab, or what I had done to myself, so I told him I didn't remember. He didn't believe me, and he fired me. He wasn't exactly fun to work for anyways."

"I'm glad you didn't commit suicide," Kisshu said. "I'd probably kill myself if I found out you had committed suicide over me. Either that or go into depression."

"Then I'm really glad I didn't commit suicide," Ichigo said. "I wouldn't want someone to die because of me."

Sakura, who was still there, sighed. "I think it's a good idea to stop talking about suicide," she said. "I'll leave you two alone; I have to make dinner. Ichigo, you threw out all the bananas, right?"

"Yup, and I warned Kish not to go to the garage. I don't want him to get sick," Ichigo said. "Oh, and I warned Moe and Miwa too."

"Good," Sakura said. "Do they know about you?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "We discovered Kish likes milkshakes at the mall, but he's probably never going back there. Can you make milkshakes?"

"Sure, but what happened at the mall?" Sakura asked.

"This little girl climbed onto my lap and told me her dad was going to kill her," Kisshu said. "I ended up breaking the dad's leg and taking the girl back to her mom. I let the police handle the rest. Mikan- the little girl- was really sweet, though. I think she was about three."

"Three-year-olds in general are pretty sweet and cute," Ichigo said.

"Wow, that's not something that happens every day," Sakura said.

"That's what the police officer said," Kisshu said. "And I said that next time I'll listen when Koneko-chan tells me I won't like something."

Sakura giggled. "You two have fun, I'll go make dinner," she said. "We're having chicken and mashed potatoes, k?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Can you close the door so we don't have Dad in here yelling at us for kissing?"

"Sure, though he'd better not do that unless he wants to spend some time in the garage," Sakura said. She walked out, closing the door softly behind her.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who asked, "What's up, Koneko-chan?"

"I don't want to see that again," Ichigo said softly. "You dying, I mean."

"I'm not going to die," Kisshu said, pulling her into his arms. "We don't have to fight anymore, remember?"

"Promise?" Ichigo asked.

"I promise," Kisshu said seriously. "I'm never going to leave you, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo sighed and snuggled against him. "I'm glad," she said. "I'd miss you too much if you left."

"You'll never leave, right?" Kisshu asked. "You won't find someone else?"

"I'll never find someone else," Ichigo said. "I stayed single for a year, and even though I didn't know it, I stayed single because of you. I'll never leave you, Kish. I promise."

"I just decided something," Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked at him worriedly, and asked, "What is it?"

"I decided that I can't live without you," Kisshu said. "I'm glad you're not going to leave."

Ichigo smiled brightly, and kissed him.

**I think I'll skip the rest of the summer, since I have a great idea for the first day of school, and I don't want to forget it. Please review while I write the next chapter!**


	8. The First Day of School

**Why? Chapter 8:**

**The First Day of School**

The rest of the summer vacation flew by, and Sakura signed Kisshu up to be in all Ichigo's classes, then got him a uniform and school shoes. By now he was used to human clothing, but he hated his new shoes.

"WHY can't I wear boots?" Kisshu asked Ichigo on the first day of school.

"It's part of the uniform, I told you that," Ichigo said. "It's only for six hours. Did you take that pill?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I still hate these shoes."

"Would a kiss help?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu perked up, and Ichigo giggled, then kissed him. When they broke it off, he said, "I guess I'll live."

Ichigo giggled, then called, "Mom, we're going!"

"Have a nice day," Sakura called back.

Ichigo took Kisshu's hand, and pulled him out the door. "Is there a reason we can't teleport? I know where it is," Kisshu said.

"How do you know where it is?" Ichigo asked.

"Remember I told you I used to stalk you a lot?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh," Ichigo said. "There are too many people at the school to teleport, and Moe and Miwa will meet us at the gates. Besides, walking is healthy."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily.

Ichigo giggled again and said, "You're cute, Kish."

Kisshu perked up and started walking. Ichigo followed, smiling happily as she caught up and took his hand. He laced his fingers together with hers, and smiled as they walked to school.

When they reached the gates, Moe and Miwa were waiting for them. "Hey guys!" they said together.

"Hi," Ichigo said. "We have to take Kish to the office, k?"

"K," Moe said.

She and Miwa followed Ichigo and Kisshu to the office. To their surprise, the principal was waiting. "What's up?" Moe asked.

"I just wanted to welcome Kisshu," the principal said.

"Thank you," Kisshu said.

"Are you planning on taking down anyone who hurts Ichigo, like these two?" the principal asked.

"Yep," Kisshu said cheerfully. "Is that okay? Ichigo told me you let Moe and Miwa have free rein."

"Just don't kill anyone, please," the principal sighed. "I'm sure you don't want to end up in jail."

"I won't kill anyone," Kisshu said.

"Oh, I just remembered," Miwa said.

The principal sighed and said, "Who's going down now?"

"No one yet, but Aoyama hates Kisshu for some unknown reason, so he might be going down a lot this year if he doesn't behave," Miwa said casually.

"Do you have to?" the principal moaned.

"Yep, he got a warning over the summer, though," Miwa said. "We told him if he hurts Ichigo and/or Kisshu, we'd make sure he'll never do kendo again. That should keep him in line for a while."

"Great…" the principal moaned. "Just get to class…."

"Okay!" Ichigo said happily, and led her friends out of the office.

The first class they had was Japanese History, and Ichigo, Moe and Miwa formed a half circle around Kisshu as the rest of the class filed in. Finally the teacher came in, and said, "I hope you all did the summer homework. Please get it out. And we have a new student here this year, so I want you all to be nice to him. Ikisatashi Kisshu, could you stand up so everyone can see you?"

Kisshu obeyed, and sat down when the teacher said, "Thank you. I'm coming around to collect your homework, so please have it ready."

The class got their homework out, including Ichigo, Moe and Miwa, who had done theirs on time with some help from Kisshu. The teacher came and collected it all, then went back to the front of the room, and started the lesson.

Ichigo, Moe and Miwa were surprised that none of the girls seemed to notice Kisshu, but didn't really mind. One less thing for them to worry about.

Due to the girls' seeming lack of interest in Kisshu, the four friends decided to eat outside. It was a nice day, so they took their lunches and sat down under a tree. Their peace was short-lived.

They were talking about what to do after school, when a girl came up to them. She got a bit nervous when Moe and Miwa glared at her, but asked, "Kisshu, is it true you're an alien?"

Kisshu didn't show it, but that freaked him out. "No, where'd you hear that?" he asked.

"Aoyama-kun is going around telling everyone you're an alien," the girl said nervously.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Moe shouted as she and Miwa leapt up, followed by Ichigo and Kisshu.

"The gym, PLEASE don't beat me up!" the girl said, scared.

"Oh, fine, we won't shoot the messenger this time, but I'd suggest telling your friends and everyone else that Aoyama's telling lies because he hates Kisshu," Miwa said. "If we don't see improvement, you're next."

"H-hai!" the girl said, and ran back to her friends as Moe led the others to the gym.

Sure enough, Aoyuck was in there, practicing kendo- by himself. He looked up as they came in, and got nervous when he noticed Moe and Miwa glaring at him.

"So, decided to tell the school I'm an alien, huh treehugger?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, they have a right to know," Aoyuck said, not realizing he was digging himself into an early grave. "Besides, it's only fair, since you brainwashed Ichigo."

"Kish did NOT brainwash me!" Ichigo shouted.

"Enough talk," Miwa said, her voice cold. "Aoyama. We warned you about this over the summer. You will now be going down harder than the worst of our victims."

That said, she and Moe leaped on the treehugger, who tried to block with the bamboo sword. Moe yanked it out of his hand and threw it to the far side of the gym. Then she and Miwa pinned him down and started beating him to a pulp. It didn't take long before he screamed, "I'll never do it again! Please stop!"

Moe and Miwa ignored his pleas, and kept at it.

"Koneko-chan, what's that ceiling made of?" Kisshu asked as he and Ichigo watched Moe and Miwa beating up Aoyuck.

"Cement, I think," Ichigo said. "Why?"

"I wanted to stick the treehugger's head in the ceiling, but even he's not that hard-headed," Kisshu said. "Oh well…."

"That's technically destroying school property anyways," Ichigo said. "But you could throw him into the nice metal bleachers."

"That sounds fun," Kisshu said, perking up. Then he called out, "Moe, Miwa, can I have a turn? Ichigo came up with an idea!"

"Fine… we have to go wash our hands anyways," Moe said. "But first let's see what you've got."

Kisshu walked over as Moe and Miwa got up. Aoyuck tried to scramble away, but he was too beat up. Kisshu picked him up by the collar, tossed him into the air, and then as he came down, punched him so hard in the chest that he went flying backwards- straight into the nice metal bleachers. "Now I have to wash my hands," Kisshu said with a smirk. "I don't want germs from that tree-screwing bastard."

The girls burst out laughing, but stopped pretty quickly when the gym doors burst open and the principal ran in. "Someone said they heard-" the principal started, then stopped as he saw Aoyama. "I TOLD you, NO KILLING PEOPLE!" he shouted.

"I think he's unconscious," Kisshu said. "Unconscious isn't the same as dead."

The principal gloomily went over to Aoyama, and said, "You were right, he's not dead. What did he do, anyways?"

"Started telling the school I'm an alien," Kisshu said. "What an idiot. Who's going to believe that?"

"Why would he do that?" the principal asked.

"He hates me because Ichigo broke up with him for me," Kisshu said, shrugging. "I'm sure he's just trying to make me look bad."

"So what am I supposed to tell the police and EMTs when they get here?" the principal asked.

Moe thought, then said, "Tell them he was using his popularity to convince the school Kisshu was a mass murderer, and we got a bit carried away when he attacked Kisshu with his shinai."

"Fine…" the principal said. "The things I do for you two…."

"Now three," Miwa said. "You should have seen Kisshu; he threw Aoyama into the air, then punched him, and he went flying into the bleachers. Kisshu's something else."

"More fun…" the principal moaned. "I'd suggest cleaning up before class. I'll handle the police."

"Thank you sir," the four friends chorused, and left.

**Short, but I thought it was fun. Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Nightmare

**Why? Chapter 9:**

**Nightmare**

By the next day, the whole school had heard that Aoyama, the school's top athlete, was in the hospital for a month with a broken leg, a broken arm, and numerous other injuries. The girls were pretty much devastated, and the kendo team was moaning about it nonstop.

The girl who told them that Aoyama was telling everyone Kisshu was an alien had succeeded in convincing the majority of the students that Aoyama was just jealous. The kendo team was not happy, however. Luckily they didn't believe Kisshu was an alien, but they were now basically plotting the demise of Kisshu, Ichigo, Moe and Miwa.

By the end of the week, the kendo team had formulated a plan, but no one knew about it yet. They were going to implement it on Monday.

The four friends were well aware that something was up, and were on guard until the weekend. Unfortunately, the weekend was not as relaxing as they had hoped.

Kisshu and Ichigo had spent the day at Inohara Park, and now they were home for dinner. "So how was the park?" Sakura asked.

"It was nice, the weather's beautiful," Ichigo said. "Maybe we should go again tomorrow."

"That sounds nice," Kisshu said. "I like the sakura tree there."

"Me too," Ichigo said. "I guess that's settled."

_**Later that night: **_"Aren't you two going to bed?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, fine," Ichigo said. Kisshu left a bit morosely as Ichigo gathered up her pajamas.

_**Still later: **_Ichigo was having a nightmare, tossing and turning in her bed.

_**Ichigo's nightmare:**_

_Kisshu walked towards her, his swords ready. She knew she was too weak to fight him off, but at the last minute, he teleported, appearing next to Deep Blue, one of his swords pointed at the alien leader's throat._

"_Bastard! Now, in the end, you plan to betray me?" Deep Blue asked angrily._

"_That's right," Kisshu said, his voice confident. "You want this planet for your own selfish desires. Take over the Earth if you wish- but I will never allow you to have Ichigo."_

"_Kisshu…" Ichigo whispered, as Kisshu brought his other sword up, preparing to stab Deep Blue. _

_Deep Blue had other ideas, and right before Kisshu's blade struck, he stabbed Kisshu in the stomach with his sword. Ichigo watched in horror as a small, sad smile flickered on Kisshu's lips. "I lost," he said softly. Deep Blue threw him off the end of his sword, and Kisshu skidded across the floor, stopping in front of Ichigo. Ichigo lifted him in her arms, softly saying his name. "I guess… I was lucky to have this time with you, Ichigo," Kisshu said weakly, opening his eyes. Tears spilled down Ichigo's cheeks, and Kisshu asked, "Ichigo- are you crying?"_

_Ichigo couldn't respond. Kisshu used the last of his strength to lift himself up, trying, one last time, to kiss her. Frozen in shock, she couldn't do what he wanted, and he fell back right before he reached her lips, the life leaving his body. More tears spilled down Ichigo's cheeks as she screamed, __**"KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUU!"**_

_**~End nightmare~**_

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu was woken by Ichigo screaming his name. His eyes shot open, and he jumped up, then teleported to Ichigo's room, to find her sitting bolt upright, gasping, tears streaming down her face. Kisshu turned her light on, and came over. "Ichigo, what did you see?" he asked softly, sitting down next to her. Ichigo didn't respond; instead she threw herself at him, sobbing, as both Sakura and Shintaro came in. Kisshu hugged back tightly and started stroking Ichigo's hair as she sobbed.

Sakura came over and asked, "Ichigo, what happened?"

Ichigo took a breath, trying to stop crying, and said shakily, "Kish died…. he died in my arms, and I couldn't do anything…"

"You saw what happened in the battle with Deep Blue, right?" Kisshu asked softly. Ichigo nodded. Kisshu sighed, and said, "Nightmares come with traumatic experiences. Do you want me to ask Pai tomorrow to do something?"

"Pai can heal nightmares?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure about that, but he should be able to remove that memory from your mind," Kisshu said. "I think regaining those two memories was not a very good idea."

"Okay…" Ichigo said. "What about tonight? I don't want to see that again…."

Kisshu looked over at Sakura, who obviously got the message, because she said, "Go ahead." She then proceeded to shove Shintaro out of the room, and closed the door.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who was looking sleepy again. "Can you scoot over a bit?" he asked. "I'll sleep with you, maybe then you won't have the nightmare."

Ichigo scooted over, making room for Kisshu. He laid back, and pulled the blankets over them both as Ichigo attached herself to him. He hugged her as she fell back to sleep, and soon after, he was asleep too.

The next morning, they woke up because Shintaro was shouting, "WHY did you let them sleep together!?"

Kisshu and Ichigo listened closely as Sakura replied calmly, "Because they're responsible, and it helped Ichigo feel better. She didn't have the nightmare again, or we would have heard her screaming. You and I sleep together; why can't they?"

"Because they're too young! They're only fourteen!" Shintaro said. "And they're head over heels for each other."

"They're both responsible, and Ichigo's sick of your overprotectiveness," Sakura said. "I know that neither she nor Kisshu would make a mistake; you should realize that too. Ichigo wants you to trust her, but you don't listen to her at all. She asked me before we left if you actually care about her feelings. Do you?"

"Of course I do," Shintaro said- but he sounded a bit uncomfortable.

"There's a 'but' somewhere in there," Sakura said.

Ichigo and Kisshu heard Shintaro sigh. "I just don't want her to get hurt," he said.

"I wouldn't hurt you," Kisshu told Ichigo. "Why doesn't he understand that?"

Before Ichigo could respond, there was a knock on the door. Ichigo sighed and said, "Come in."

Sakura opened the door and came in, followed by Shintaro. "You heard all that, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yep," Kisshu said gloomily. "Ichigo and I both have better hearing than humans. What makes you think I would ever hurt Ichigo?"

"I used to be your age, no matter what Ichigo may think," Shintaro said. "The first girlfriend I had dumped me because I hurt her by mistake."

Kisshu looked up, angry. "Humans are different," he said. "My people take relationships seriously, and we know when we've found the right person for us. It's like an instinct. I knew from the moment I met Ichigo that I would never find anyone else, even though she already had someone. Had she continued seeing the treehugger, I probably never would have dated anyone. Ichigo's special, and no matter what you may think, I would never willingly hurt her. I will never dump her, because she's the only one for me. Humans go through different people; my people will spend years single, searching for the right person. My people are different, and though I may live with humans, that doesn't make me one."

Shintaro and Sakura were a bit stunned by this; Ichigo said, "Kish is a wonderful person, Dad. Stop being so hard on him. And start treating me the way I want to be treated. I don't think either of those are unreasonable requests. And if you truly care about me, which I sometimes doubt, you should at least try to fulfill those requests."

"You think I don't care about you?" Shintaro asked, somewhat shocked.

"If you truly cared, you would have listened to me any one of the numerous times I told you to stop treating me like a baby, and trust me," Ichigo said. "You never listened. You never tried to change your behavior. And now you're treating Kish badly too. I want you to stop being such a jerk."

Shintaro was now speechless, and Sakura sighed. "Ichigo's got a point," she said. "And we already had this talk while we were unpacking. It makes me wonder if you listen to anyone, Shintaro. Relationships are based on trusting each other, but it's also important to communicate and listen to one another. If you can't listen to the rest of us, there will be problems. And problems can have you sleeping in the garage."

Shintaro sighed gloomily. "I'm going for a walk…" he said.

"You do that, and think about what we've said," Sakura said firmly. Shintaro just sighed again and walked out. Sakura sighed and came over to the bed, then sat down with Ichigo and Kisshu. "How are you two this morning?" she asked.

"I don't like being compared to humans," Kisshu grumbled. "I'm grouchy."

"I don't like feeling like Dad doesn't care," Ichigo said. "I'm not in a great mood either."

"Maybe he'll get over it soon," Sakura said. "Are you two going to talk to Pai today?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "I guess we should get up and dressed." He got out of bed, and Ichigo did the same. "Koneko-chan, you can shower first," he said.

Ichigo smiled at him, then picked out some clothes, and left. She took a shower, and got dressed in a pink miniskirt and a blue T-shirt. Then she went back to her room to do her hair. Kisshu was making the bed when she came in, and she said, "Thanks for making the bed, Kish."

"Sure Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "Is it my turn?"

"Yup, I do my hair in here," Ichigo said. "Have a nice shower."

"Thanks," Kisshu said, and left. He took his shower, got dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, then went back to Ichigo's room. She was sitting on the bed, and she looked up when she heard his footsteps. She looked sad, and Kisshu asked, "Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"

"What's your dad like?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu came and sat next to her. "He and my mom died when I was six," he said softly. "I had the best dad of all my friends, though. Some kids' dads' hit them to make lectures stick, but mine never did. He was really fun to be around, even though he was kind of strict. He had this great laugh, and he laughed and smiled a lot. He and I had the same eyes, and I style my hair the way he used to. I remember him laughing the first time I tried to copy his hairstyle. My hair was sticking up all over the place, but I had somehow managed to get two little pigtails tied up. My mom started doing my hair like that after that time, and by the time they died, I could do it myself."

"It must have been nice to have a dad like that," Ichigo said softly. "Does Taruto remember them?"

"Taruto and Pai's family adopted me after my parents died," Kisshu said. "They're my adoptive brothers, but Pai and I were already best friends before my parents died. Aunt Haruka didn't know at the time she was expecting another child, so she and Pai's dad, who I call Uncle Kaito, took me in. They're both really nice, and I got lucky; Pai's parents didn't believe in hitting children to make lectures stick. They thought up other ideas- one of which was not allowing Pai to read anything not school-related. He's loved reading since he could do it, and not being allowed to is like torture for him. Taruto and I just got grounded a lot."

"What was your mom like?" Ichigo asked.

"Your mom is her mirror image," Kisshu said. "In personality, anyways. My mom had green hair and blue eyes. She was the kindest, most understanding person you'd ever meet. She had a nice laugh, too. It sounded like little bells. She liked helping people with their problems, too. Your mom seems a lot like her."

"Wow…" Ichigo said. "It would be nice if my dad was more like your dad was."

"Well, at least you've got your mom," Kisshu said.

"You're right," Ichigo said. "Should we go see Pai?"

"K," Kisshu said. "Let's walk to the Café, I don't want to teleport if there are people there."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "You should get one of your pills."

Kisshu left to do that, and Ichigo went downstairs to get her shoes and purse. Sakura came in and asked, "You're going?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I hope Pai can help."

Kisshu came downstairs, and put his boots on as Sakura said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, ready?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu walked out the door, and walked to the Café hand in hand. When they got there, it didn't seem to be open, so Ichigo knocked on the door. It was opened by Lettuce, who seemed startled, then smiled. "Hi, what's up?" she asked.

"We need to talk to Pai, is he here?" Kisshu asked.

"He and Ryou are in the basement," Lettuce said. "You can go right down, I've got more cleaning to do."

"Thanks Lettuce," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu went in, and down to the basement.

Sure enough, Pai and Ryou were in the lab, and they looked up as Ichigo and Kisshu came in. "What's up? You don't usually visit," Ryou said.

"I want to erase the two memories I got back," Ichigo said. "I don't like the nightmares that come with them."

"Can you do anything?" Kisshu asked. "Last night was pretty bad."

Pai sighed. "I can remove them," he said. "But it takes a lot of energy, so I won't be able to do anything else today."

"That's fine," Ryou said. "I can work on this alone for a while."

"Good," Pai said. He went over to Ichigo, and said, "Okay, close your eyes, Ichigo."

Ichigo did so, and Pai put a hand on her forehead. Then he closed his eyes, and his hand began to glow. A minute later, what looked like a hologram appeared above Ichigo's head, showing a picture of Kisshu lying in Ichigo's arms. Pai snapped his fingers, and the hologram thing vanished. Soon after, another image appeared. This one was Ichigo talking with Aoyuck. Ichigo turned away from Aoyuck, and Pai snapped his fingers again. That image vanished too, and Pai took his hand away. The glow faded, and he said, "They're gone."

"Thanks Pai," Ichigo said tiredly.

"You should go home and get some rest; taking things out of someone's mind can make them tired. I'm going to do the same, I'm exhausted," Pai said.

"K," Ichigo said. She was starting to look a little unsteady, and Kisshu picked her up. "Thanks Pai," he said. "Come visit soon."

"Okay," Pai said. He walked up the stairs, and Kisshu nodded to Ryou, then teleported Ichigo home.

They landed in Ichigo's room, and Kisshu set Ichigo down on the bed. She took her shoes off, then curled up like a cat and promptly fell asleep. Kisshu sat on the bed with her, and started stroking her hair, smiling as she purred.

Sakura came in a minute later, having heard the teleportation, and Kisshu put a finger to his lips. "What happened?" Sakura asked softly.

"Pai says taking things out of peoples' minds can make them tired," Kisshu said. "She should be fine when she wakes up."

"Good," Sakura said. "I'll leave you two alone." She left, and Kisshu continued stroking Ichigo's hair.

About four hours later, Kisshu was kind of worried. Ichigo hadn't stirred, but she was still purring softly. A while later, however, she stirred, and Kisshu asked softly, "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo opened her eyes sleepily. "Hi Kish," she said.

"Are you feeling better?" Kisshu asked. "You've been sleeping for four hours."

"I feel fine," Ichigo said. "I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry too," Kisshu said. "Let's go downstairs."

**Next chapter, we see what happens with the kendo team! Review to find out what happens!**


	10. The Kendo Team's Plot

**Why? Chapter 10:**

**The Kendo Team's Plot**

The rest of the weekend went by without incident, and on Monday Kisshu and Ichigo got up and walked to school. Moe and Miwa were waiting, and as soon as Ichigo and Kisshu reached them, Moe said, "We have to be on guard, the kendo team is going to strike soon."

"We will," Kisshu said. "Let's get to class, we'll let this play out."

The girls nodded, and ran to class before the bell rang.

The first three classes were fine, no problems with the girls or the boys. Recess was next, and Moe said, "Let's eat on the roof, there isn't usually anyone there."

The others nodded, and they headed to a deserted staircase, climbed it, and ended up on the roof. They sat down against the wall and took out their lunches. "Well, no problems yet," Miwa said. "Maybe they're planning on after school?"

"Or maybe they want us to let our guard down," Kisshu said. "By not doing anything so far, they might be trying to get us comfortable, and then strike when we least expect it."

Before the others could respond, they heard footsteps on the stairs. It was more than one person, and they were trying to be quiet. Ichigo, Kisshu, Miwa and Moe jumped up and looked toward the door to the roof. Sure enough, a bunch of boys carrying bamboo swords came up the staircase, looking angry.

Kisshu sighed. "I suppose you're here to beat us up?" he asked.

"That's right," the leader, who was the captain, said. "And you can't possibly fight all of us."

"We can try, though," Miwa said, smirking.

"And your flimsy swords aren't going to do much," Kisshu said.

"You wouldn't think they're flimsy if you tried to break one," the captain said.

"Then let's see if I can break one," Kisshu said. The captain hesitated, and Kisshu said, "Scared?"

The captain snarled and threw his shinai at Kisshu, who caught it one-handed- and snapped it in half like a dry twig. Then he smirked at the captain, throwing the pieces off the roof. "What's next?" he asked.

The captain launched himself at Kisshu, and the others took that as their cue, lunging at Ichigo, Moe and Miwa.

Kisshu was doing a lot better than the captain of the kendo team was. Kisshu was not only much stronger, but about a million times faster than the captain. "Jeez, I guess kendo doesn't focus much on speed," Kisshu said, sidestepping another lunge. "It looks to me like you're moving in slow motion. And I'm not even doing half my normal speed."

"I doubt you could go any faster than that," the captain said. "You're already going twice the speed I've got."

Kisshu smirked, and said, "Go stand on the other side of the roof from where we're fighting, and see how long it takes me to get behind you."

"I bet you can't get behind me," the captain said. "Fine. I'm timing you."

Kisshu smirked. "Tell me when."

The captain walked to the other side of the roof, and pressed a button on his watch, then said, "Go."

Kisshu ran forward, then seemed to disappear. The captain looked around, but was startled when Kisshu tapped him on the shoulder from behind. The captain whipped around, and his jaw dropped when he saw Kisshu behind him. He looked at his watch, and whispered, "1 second…." Then he screamed, "How the HELL is that even possible!?"

The rest of his teammates, Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa all looked over. "What happened?" one of the guys asked.

"Kisshu asked me to stand on the other side of the roof from him, and time how long it took for him to get behind me!" the captain said, totally freaked out.

"And?" Miwa asked.

"1 SECOND!" the captain screamed.

His teammates' jaws hit the floor. The captain continued, "One second after I told him to go, he tapped my shoulder. I swear, he disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind me! He started running, but then disappeared, and then he was behind me!"

"How the hell did you do that?" one of the guys asked incredulously.

"Practice," Kisshu said, shrugging.

"You should join the track team…" the captain said.

"Not interested," Kisshu said. "Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, I'll take you down, got it?"

"Why?" the captain asked.

"I don't like a lot of attention," Kisshu said. "Are you going to leave me and my friends in peace?"

"Yes… you're too scary," the captain said.

Kisshu smirked. "Good."

The other members of the kendo team headed down the stairs into the school, followed by the still-freaked-out captain. Kisshu walked back to Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa, and said, "I didn't even have to knock him out."

"Did you teleport?" Miwa asked.

"Nope," Kisshu said. "I can move really fast. I probably don't really need to teleport in battle, but oh well. And that was just five yards. I could probably have gotten behind him in under a second, but I didn't want to."

"Did you ever do that when we were fighting?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "Maybe I would have gotten out of getting slapped more often if I had. Oh well, that's all in the past."

"Who slapped you a lot?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… you did," Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked sad, and said, "Sorry…"

"That's in the past," Kisshu said. "You don't do that anymore, so it's fine, right?"

"I guess," Ichigo said.

Kisshu put his hand on her cheek, and said, "Smile for me, k?"

Ichigo looked at him, and smiled. She leaned into his hand and said, "I love you, Kish."

"I love you too, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said with a smile.

They were both startled when Miwa said, "Kisshu, I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you call Ichigo 'Koneko-chan'?"

"I call her that because she's my kitten," Kisshu said. He looked around, then said, "And because she's part cat."

"I love my nickname," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled, and Ichigo smiled back. Then the bell rang, and they went back inside for the next class.

The rest of the day passed without incident, until it was time to go home. As the four friends were walking out of the building, a girl came up to them and asked, "Kisshu, what on EARTH did you do to my boyfriend?"

"Is your boyfriend the captain of the kendo team?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, and he's seriously freaked out, but won't tell anyone what happened on the roof," the girl said. "All he'll say is, "Kisshu is SCARY.""

"Well, at least he's not going around telling people what I did," Kisshu said. "Otherwise I'd have to take him down."

"So what did you do?" the girl asked.

"Are you going to tell people?" Kisshu asked. "I'm more than happy to take down both you and your boyfriend."

The girl gulped, and said, "I won't say a word."

"He bet that I couldn't go any faster than I was while dodging his attacks, and I told him to time how long it took for me to get behind him from across the roof," Kisshu said.

"And?" the girl asked.

"One second," Kisshu said. "That's why he's so freaked out."

Now the girl looked freaked out too. "Why didn't you join the track team?" she asked.

"I hate attention," Kisshu said. "Which is why I'll take you down if you tell people- got that?"

"Got it," the girl said, and ran for it.

Kisshu snickered, and said, "I like scaring people."

"I hope you don't like scaring me too much," Ichigo said as they started walking. "If I get startled, my cat features come out. That wouldn't be good in school."

"I won't scare you if you don't want me too," Kisshu said. "And I meant people who are or might be a threat to me and/or you three."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks Kish."

**I know it's insanely short, but I wanted to get out what happened with the kendo team. Sorry I didn't do that last night. Review plz!**


	11. Attention

**Why? Chapter 11:**

**Attention**

The next day, as the four friends came into the school, they saw the principal headed toward them. "Can we chat?" he asked.

"Uh…. sure," Kisshu said. He, Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa all followed the principal to his office, and watched as he closed the door. "So what's up?" Kisshu asked.

The principal sighed and asked, "Do you have any idea what happened to the captain of the kendo team? He's literally jumping at shadows, and when anyone asks him what's wrong, all he'll say is, "Kisshu is SCARY." What on Earth did you do to him?"

"He attacked me, and while we were fighting, I told him he looked like he was moving in slow motion compared to me," Kisshu said. "Then he said that he didn't think I could move any faster than I was already, and I told him to stand on the other side of the roof from me and time how long it took me to get behind him."

"And?" the principal asked.

"One second," Kisshu said. "That's what freaked him out."

"How the HELL is that possible?" the principal asked. "NO ONE can move that fast."

"I can," Kisshu said, shrugging. "It was a game I played when I was little with my friends. We'd practice running really fast, and see how long it took to reach a certain point. I was always the winner. I guess I'm just different."

"But even if you're fast, how did you manage to get all the way across the roof in a second?" the principal asked.

"I could have made it in under a second, but I figured that would be a little too freaky," Kisshu said. "I suppose you want me to show you?"

"Uh… sure…" the principal said. "My watch has a timer too. Let's go outside."

Kisshu and the girls followed the principal to the schoolyard, and watched as he pressed a button on his watch. "Okay, pick a distance," the principal told Kisshu.

Kisshu walked about ten yards away from the principal, and waited as the principal pushed another button. "Go," he said.

Kisshu ran forward, and like before, he disappeared into thin air, then tapped the principal's shoulder when he reappeared. The principal spun, saw Kisshu smirking at him- and fainted. Kisshu caught him and set him down. "I wonder how long it took me this time," he said as Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa ran up to them.

"Jeez Kish, you're incredible," Ichigo said. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Are you sure that wasn't teleporting?" Miwa asked.

"Teleporting makes a sound," Kisshu said. "And it makes the air ripple."

"Oh," Miwa said.

"Uh-oh, here come the teachers," Moe said, pointing.

Quite a few teachers ran up to the four, and the one in the lead asked sternly, "Okay, what did you do?"

"He was shocked by my running skills, and NO, I'm not demonstrating what I did again," Kisshu said.

"Does this have something to do with whatever you did to Hayate?" another teacher asked.

"If you mean the captain of the kendo team, yes, I did the same thing to him," Kisshu said.

"What, exactly, did you do?" the teacher asked.

"Got behind him in one second," Kisshu said. "I'm really fast."

The teachers' jaws all hit the ground. "Are you even human?" one of them asked.

"What else would I be?" Kisshu asked.

"Never mind," the teacher said wearily. "You weren't planning on joining the track team, were you?"

"NO," Kisshu said. "I hate attention, and I hate sports."

"That's probably for the best," another teacher said.

The principal appeared to be waking up, and he sat up, then said, "Okay, Hayate was right. That's SCARY."

"So how long did it take me to run ten yards?" Kisshu asked.

"1.5 seconds," the principal said as he got up.

"I was hoping for one… I guess I'm getting rusty," Kisshu sighed.

"Well, it's not like you've had much practice lately," Ichigo said.

The teachers jaws were all in the 'down' position again. "Y-you call running ten yards in 1.5 seconds 'rusty'?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, I could have gotten there in one second, so I must be getting rusty," Kisshu said. "And I could have gotten behind Hayate in under a second, but I thought it would be less scary if I did it in one second. I guess I was wrong…."

"That's still scary," the principal said. "I've never even heard of someone going fast enough to vanish like that."

"I think it's a good thing you don't want to join the track team," one of the teachers said. "They'd be scared."

Kisshu sighed as they heard the bell ring. "That's the recess bell," the principal commented. "Sorry you four had to miss your morning classes."

"It's fine," Ichigo said. "We'll be on the roof if you need us."

"Have fun," the principal said, and along with the other teachers, went back into the building.

"That went well," Moe said dryly.

"Yeah…" the others said.

"Well, let's go to the roof before we get swarmed," Ichigo said.

The others followed her to the deserted staircase in the school, and went up the stairs. To their surprise, there was already someone up there. It looked like the girl who was with the captain of the kendo team, and she didn't look very happy. She looked even less happy when she saw them.

Miwa sighed. "I guess we'll be finding a deserted classroom today…" she said.

The girl looked at Kisshu and asked, "Did you have to scare Hayate out of his wits? There's a kendo practice tomorrow, and he's now afraid of his own shadow. He's not going to do well if he's that jumpy."

"He was the one who bet that I couldn't go any faster than I was when he was attacking me," Kisshu said. "It's not MY fault he can't handle the fact that I'm about ten million times faster than him."

"It's too bad you never did that to Aoyama, Kish," Ichigo said. "It would have been fun seeing him afraid of his own shadow…"

"You four are destroying the kendo team," the girl commented.

"Aoyuck deserved what he got," Kisshu said. "I honestly don't know why he decided to try to convince the entire school I'm from another planet, but landing him in the hospital for a month was fun. Too bad we couldn't just kill him…."

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" the girl asked.

"He hates me because Ichigo realized she loved me, and dumped him for me, and I hate him because he used to be Ichigo's obsession, and because he's a total jerk who spends his free time screwing trees," Kisshu said. "He's the one who's creepy. I honestly don't understand what the girls here see in that guy…"

"The girls here are idiots, so they only see that he's good-looking and athletic," Miwa said. "I don't think he's good-looking, but the girls here apparently do. Anyways, if they weren't so hung up on his appearance, they'd probably realize that he's really a creep with serious issues."

"Does he really screw trees?" the girl asked curiously.

"Not sure, but it just seems like something he'd do," Kisshu said. "He is a treehugger, after all. It wouldn't surprise me if he did more than hug them."

The girl shuddered. "You're right, that is creepy," she said. "Is that why you broke up with him, Ichigo?"

"No, I think it's because I realized I love Kish," Ichigo said. "Kish left for a year, and we got back together this summer. I wish I remembered more about him…."

"I don't think you'd like those memories," Kisshu said. He turned to the girl and said, "Ichigo used to love the treehugger so much that she'd constantly reject my feelings for her. I never stopped loving her, and I was very happy when she finally said that she loved me."

"But why doesn't Ichigo remember you?" the girl asked.

"After Kish left, I forgot him because I felt so bad about rejecting him," Ichigo said. "And I did it to the point where I now have partial amnesia. But it doesn't matter, because I love Kish, and he loves me."

"Wow…." the girl said.

"We'd better eat fast if we want to eat at all," Moe said. "The bell's going to ring in ten minutes."

Ichigo squeaked, and took out a tuna sandwich. Kisshu took out a turkey sandwich and an apple, and Moe and Miwa both took out their lunches- egg salad for Moe, and chicken salad for Miwa.

As they were finishing, the bell rang. Kisshu sighed. "I hope not too many people are going to question why we weren't in morning classes…" he said.

"Why weren't you?" the girl asked as they went back into school.

"The principal wanted to see what I did to Hayate," Kisshu said.

"What was his reaction?" the girl asked.

"He fainted," Kisshu said. "What's your name?"

"Mei," the girl said. "That's pretty funny; the principal fainted?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "I ran ten yards in 1.5 seconds."

"Wow…" Mei said.

"And the teachers who came out said it's better if I don't do track," Kisshu said. "I'm glad, now I won't have people nagging me about joining their team."

"Let's hope," Ichigo said.

Suddenly from behind them they heard, "Mei!?" They turned, and saw Hayate behind them, looking nervous.

Mei sighed. "Before you ask, I was eating on the roof and they decided to join me," she said. "Honestly, when are you going to stop being paranoid?"

"I'm not being paranoid, I'm just scared of Kisshu," Hayate said. "He's not human!"

Mei facepalmed. "That's paranoia alright," she said. "Just because he's faster than you, you assume he's not human? No offense Hayate, but you weren't that fast in the first place. Kendo doesn't focus on speed. That's track. Besides, it's not like Kisshu's going to attack you."

"But I attacked him!" Hayate moaned.

"Look, if you're going to have another insane freak-out, I'm going to class," Mei said firmly. "I'm in Kisshu's class, so I'll see you when you get over your paranoia- which better be by after practice today, because not only will we have problems, your entire team will have problems."

"I'll try," Hayate said nervously, and hightailed out of there.

"That doesn't look like 'trying'," Moe said dryly, as they walked to class.

"He's going insane," Mei said. "Maybe if he tried to get to know Kisshu, he'd be less paranoid…"

"Oh well," Kisshu said. "I doubt he'd like my views on Aoyuck anyways."

Mei giggled as they went to class.

**My new OC is getting friendly with Kisshu, Ichigo, Moe and Miwa…. What's next? Review and find out!**


	12. Paranoia

**Why? Chapter 12:**

**Paranoia**

As soon as the last bell of the day rang, the four friends packed up. To their surprise, Mei came up to them and said, "I think we need to get rid of Hayate's paranoia. Any interest in helping me?"

"Sure," Moe said. "The kendo team will get fed up with us otherwise."

"They already don't like you for the Aoyama thing, but I get your meaning," Mei said. "Let's go to the gym, he's probably there."

"K," Ichigo said. She and her friends followed Mei to the gym, and went in. The kendo team had possession of the gym today, and some of them looked up as Mei and the four friends came in. One of them groaned. "Seriously, Mei, did you have to?" the guy asked.

"Hayate needs to learn that just because Kisshu's faster than him doesn't make him scary or inhuman," Mei said calmly. "Where is he?"

"Probably hiding," another guy sighed. "He's insane. You're right, just because Kisshu's faster than him doesn't make Kisshu inhuman. But we can't convince Hayate of that. Especially since he saw what Kisshu did to Aoyama."

"He was spying on us?" Moe asked in a dangerous voice.

The guy gulped and said, "No, he was just looking in the window and saw Kisshu throw Aoyama into the air and then punch him into the bleachers."

Mei sighed and said, "Would one of you get Hayate? You can just drag him, but we need to get rid of his paranoia."

"You're right," the first guy said. "I'll go get him." He headed off to the locker rooms.

"Well, maybe we'll get this problem solved," Mei said. "Moe, Miwa, try not to scare him too much, k?"

"Oh, fine," Miwa said sulkily.

Mei giggled as they heard from the locker rooms, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

The other members of the kendo team looked over as the guy from before came back, literally dragging Hayate by the collar. He stopped in front of Mei, and said, "I got him. And believe me, it wasn't easy."

"Yoshi, are you trying to kill me?" Hayate asked.

"No, I'm trying to get your sanity back," Yoshi said dryly. "Maybe if you actually got to know Kisshu, you'd find out he's not scary. Can I let you go, or are you going to run and make me catch you again?"

"Jeez, Hayate, you made Yoshi chase you to get you out here?" Mei asked. "What are you, three?"

"NO, I'm fifteen," Hayate said. "I just think Kisshu is scary, that's all."

"I don't," Mei said. "And you don't even know anything about Kisshu besides the fact that he's ten million times faster than you are. Did you even try to get to know him before deciding he's inhuman?"

"Uh…" Hayate said uncomfortably.

Mei sighed. "I knew it," she said. "Seriously, at least get to know someone before deciding they're some kind of inhuman freak. Now, I want you to get over here, and shake hands with Kisshu. He's not scary, I promise."

Hayate sighed, and Yoshi let him go. Then he looked at Mei, who said, "Jeez, I feel like you want me to be your mom, not your girlfriend. Like you said, you're fifteen. And I think that you probably want to stop jumping at shadows, right?"

"Right…." Hayate sighed. Then he looked at Kisshu, who held out a hand. Hayate hesitated, and Mei said, "I'm going to whack you in 2.5 seconds."

Hayate gulped, and took Kisshu's outstretched hand, shaking it. "You do realize that I'm not going to attack if you don't, right?" Kisshu asked. "The reason for the other day was that you attacked me. If you don't attack me, I won't attack you. Although if you get in the way of me beating up Aoyuck, there will be problems."

"Aoyuck?" Hayate asked.

"He means Aoyama," Mei said. "Wanna know what Aoyama does during his free time?"

"I thought he studied and practiced kendo," Hayate said. "There's something else?"

"He apparently likes screwing trees," Mei said.

Yoshi and a few others snorted. "I knew that guy was too perfect," Hayate said. "No one is that perfect. It was just an act, right?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "Real people have flaws. He was just acting like a perfect person to make himself look good. And apparently it worked, 'cause the girls here worship him, and he's really popular. Too bad, if he wasn't, he wouldn't have been able to start convincing people I was from another planet. And we wouldn't have had to beat him half to death- maybe. I would have done it for fun."

"Jeez, you must really hate him," Hayate said.

Kisshu scowled. "I do," he said. "I could see him die and not care. I could kill him myself and laugh. He's the sole reason for all the pain I went through a year ago. If he hadn't existed, I think Ichigo would have fallen for me sooner. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have had to go through all those painful rejections. Ichigo's lucky she can't remember, and although I forgave her from the moment I came back, I can never forgive him. I'd rather kill him than anything, but I don't want to end up in jail."

"Wow…" Hayate said. "But why can't Ichigo remember what she did to you?"

"Ichigo has partial amnesia, and doesn't remember anything about me from when we met two years ago," Kisshu said. "When I left a year ago, she apparently broke up with Aoyuck, and somehow erased her memories of me. We think it's because she thought I wouldn't come back, and couldn't stand the pain of putting me through pain. It's probably better that we could make a fresh start; some of those memories were painful for both of us."

"Ichigo, you look sad," Mei commented.

Kisshu turned, and looked worried. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu came over and hugged her. "I don't blame you at all," he said softly. "I blame everything on that tree-screwing bastard. If it wasn't for him, I don't think you'd have rejected me as much as you did." He felt her bury her face in his shoulder, and started stroking her hair. "All that matters is that you love me now," he told her. "I don't care about the past, and you can't remember it anyways. I only care that you love me now, Koneko-chan. Nothing else matters to me."

Ichigo looked up at him, and he smiled. "Smile for me, k?" Kisshu said, putting his hand on her cheek as he let her go.

Ichigo leaned into his hand, smiling. Mei looked at them, and asked, "Kisshu, why do you call Ichigo 'Koneko-chan'?"

"She's my kitten," Kisshu said. "And like a kitten, she's really cute and feisty."

Ichigo blushed as Mei, Moe, and Miwa giggled. When Mei calmed down, she said, "See Hayate? Kisshu's not scary, he's sweet. So no more insane freak-outs, please."

Hayate sighed and said, "Why are you always right?"

"Because," Mei said. "Now go practice. Don't you have a meet coming up?"

Hayate's eyes widened, and he went off to get a shinai and start practicing. Mei giggled. "I'll see you all tomorrow, I'm getting picked up," she said.

"K," Ichigo said. "Thanks for getting Hayate to stop freaking."

"Sure," Mei said.

Ichigo smiled and said to her friends, "Let's go home, guys."

**I know it's probably too short, but I can't think of anything else right now. Please review anyways! *gives readers the imacutelittleneko face***


	13. Secrets

**Why? Chapter 13:**

**Secrets**

The next day, Kisshu and Ichigo were surprised to see Mei waiting with Moe and Miwa. She noticed them and waved. "Hey guys," she said. "It turns out Miwa and Moe live on the same street as me, so we can walk together!"

"That's great," Ichigo said.

"I agree, it's nice to have more friends," Miwa said. "It's been just the three of us for so long, and then we added Kisshu. And now we've got Mei too!"

"I bet Hayate would be willing to hang out with us sometimes," Mei said.

Moe smirked. "Hey, wanna try convincing the kendo team that Aoyuck is evil?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised," Mei said. "While it's true he's the main reason the kendo team wins everything, it irritates the others that he gets all the credit for everything. Not to mention the fact that the girls only look at him. He's not very well liked among the boys here. It might not be hard to convince the kendo team that he spends his free time screwing trees."

"I hate to interrupt, but isn't that the bell?" Kisshu asked. "Let's plot at lunch, k?"

The four girls squeaked and ran for the building, Kisshu behind them. They made it to class two seconds before the teacher came in, and sat down, sighing.

The classes were uneventful, and at lunch, the five of them went to the roof to eat. As they took out their lunches, Mei asked, "What do we do about Aoyuck?"

"It's a real shame we can't just kill him," Kisshu said. "In my opinion, he'd be better off dead."

"Same here, but it's illegal," Moe said. "It's too bad we can't make it look like he committed suicide, but the others know that we hate him, and would get suspicious."

"What if we used the 'it was self-defense' excuse?" Ichigo asked. "Before you guys beat him up, he made it pretty clear that he hates Kish beyond belief. Maybe we could kill him and then tell people he attacked Kisshu."

"That's a good idea, but I just thought of something," Miwa said. "The girls in this school have this weird tendency to swarm one guy, whether he has a girlfriend or not. If we kill Aoyuck, it's entirely likely they'll start going after Kisshu when they get over the fact that Aoyuck's gone for good. If we kept him alive, we could let the fangirls swarm him, and then they'd ignore us."

"Why would they go after me?" Kisshu asked.

"Because you're about ten million times hotter than Aoyuck is," the girls chorused.

"We actually expected problems on the first day of school," Miwa said. "Luckily the only problem was Aoyuck trying to convince the school you're an alien, and that was taken care of. Not to mention we scared that girl so much she actually started going around telling people that Aoyama had been telling lies because he hates Kisshu. Luckily for her, it worked."

"I'm not surprised, she's one of the 'popular' group," Mei said. "You two are something else."

"Thanks," Miwa said with a smirk. "We just told her that if we didn't see improvement in the students' beliefs, we'd beat her up after Aoyuck went down."

"She started telling people after the school saw the ambulance," Mei commented. "I don't think anyone asked what happened. They knew that Aoyuck had been saying bad things about one of your friends, and they knew that you two would most likely beat him up for that. No one was surprised that he was in the hospital for a month, either. I don't think you noticed, but there were quite a few people besides Hayate who saw what Kisshu did to Aoyuck. People started looking in the windows when they heard him screaming for mercy. But kids at this school know better than to interfere- especially since Aoyuck was trying to convince people that Kisshu was a danger to them. Which is stupid, because you're really sweet, Kisshu."

"Thanks Mei," Kisshu said.

"Kish is really sweet," Ichigo said happily. "It's nice that we get to live together."

"You two live together?" Mei asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Not only do I have the world's best girl as my girlfriend, I get to live with her."

"Wow, I can't imagine my parents agreeing to something like that," Mei said.

"My mom's really easygoing," Ichigo said. "And she whacked some sense into my dad. He wasn't too happy initially, because he loves bananas, and Kish is severely allergic to them. Luckily for Kish, my mom and I hate bananas."

"I guess I'll tell my mom I can't bring bananas," Mei said. "Luckily I forgot the one I was supposed to bring today, but I'll let my mom know she'll have to switch fruits."

"Tell her no apples," Ichigo said. "If you don't finish before he does, Kish will give you puppy dog eyes until you give in and give him your apple. He's addicted to apples."

Mei giggled. "Would grapes work?" she asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked disgruntled, and asked, "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes, but it's fine," Ichigo said. "It's cute, actually."

Kisshu perked up. Ichigo giggled and said, "You're cute, period."

Suddenly they heard footsteps on the stairs, and turned warily. Surprisingly, it was Hayate. "Hi, what's up?" Mei asked.

"There's a rumor going around that Aoyama is screwing trees," Hayate said. "You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

"No, we didn't start it," Moe said. "We were going to, but someone must have beat us to it. Do you know who started it?"

"Probably someone who overheard us talking about that subject," Hayate said. "Anyways, I was sent by the principal, now that he heard about the rumor. He wants to talk to the five of you, and me too."

Ichigo sighed. "So much for a peaceful day," she said as she and the others got up and followed Hayate back to the principal's office.

When they walked in, the principal looked up and sighed. "Alright, what's the story?" he asked.

"We didn't start the rumor, I think someone must have overheard us talking with Hayate and Yoshi about this topic, and decided to spread it around," Moe said.

"Where did you even come up with that idea?" the principal asked.

"I thought that since Aoyuck is a treehugger, and likes hugging trees, he might do more than just hug them," Kisshu said, shrugging. "He's a creep, there's no real reason to disbelieve that rumor. But we didn't start it. I wonder who did…."

The principal actually shuddered. "That's a very creepy thought," he said. "I've got a question. Are you planning on killing him at some point?"

"That's illegal, and even if we were, we wouldn't tell you about it," Ichigo said. "That way we'd all be better off. That's one of those questions that you really shouldn't ask, sir."

The principal groaned. "Why do you hate him so much?" he moaned.

"Because he's a jerk," the six students chorused.

"Kisshu, you've got a vendetta against him, what's that about?" the principal asked.

"He's evil," Kisshu said bluntly. "He was evil when I first met him two years ago, and he's even more evil now."

"Two years ago?" the principal asked. "Why weren't you here then?"

"I was being homeschooled until Ichigo's parents took me in, and decided I should go to school with Ichigo," Kisshu said.

"Two years ago was when the alien attacks started," the principal said. "And they ended a little over a year ago."

"Your point?" Kisshu asked.

"Why were you gone for a year?" the principal asked. "And why are Moe and Miwa giving me the 'you're about to die' look?"

"Because if you continue with this line of questioning, we'll take you down harder than Aoyuck," Miwa said. "What on Earth would make you think Kisshu's an alien?"

"Aside from the ears and clothes, he looks like the guy from the news, and I don't think a human could run that fast," the principal said.

Kisshu muttered something that sounded like, "I _knew _I should have changed my hairstyle."

"There's something you're not telling me," the principal said.

"It'll put all of us in this room, not to mention about eight other people in mortal danger," Ichigo said. "If this gets out, everything will go to hell in a handbasket. And that includes your school."

"I wasn't planning on telling people," the principal said. "But am I to understand that Aoyama was not telling lies when he started telling everyone that Kisshu is an alien?"

Ichigo and Kisshu looked at Mei and Hayate, who said, "We won't tell either. You're our friends."

Kisshu and Ichigo sighed, resigned, and Kisshu said, "Yes. Aoyuck wasn't lying." Suddenly it looked like he thought of something, and closed his eyes, then snapped his fingers. When he opened his eyes, he said, "I just soundproofed this room. I don't want anyone to overhear us."

"O-okay," the principal said. "So what's the story?"

"A year ago, the group Tokyo Mew Mew formed a truce with me and my brothers," Kisshu said. "We went back to our home planet to save it. We came back this summer because we wanted to get away from all the hero worship going on, and while my brothers are living with the creators of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo convinced her parents to take me in."

"Which I suppose means Ichigo is really Mew Ichigo?" the principal asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "And Aoyuck was the aliens' leader. A year ago, he became Deep Blue, the leader of the aliens, and tried to destroy Tokyo. Kish died trying to protect me from him, I killed him, and then gave up my life to save his. And the substance which restored the city brought me and Kish, as well as everyone else, back to life. After the final battle, I realized that even though Kish was back on his planet, he was the one I loved, not Aoyuck. So I broke up with Aoyuck, and since I put Kisshu through a lot of pain because of my love for Aoyuck, I erased every memory I had of him with a machine I found in my creator's lab. And now Aoyuck probably wants revenge on Kisshu, which is why he was telling the school Kisshu's true identity."

"And if this gets out, not only will Ichigo and I most likely get killed, this school will be under fire for allowing an alien to attend it," Kisshu added. "Which is another good reason not to tell anyone."

The principal sighed. "I understand," he said. "Mei, Hayate, you have to keep this quiet too."

"Understood," Hayate said. "And I'll help if Aoyama starts up again. He probably doesn't want to be kicked off of my team."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "Uh- Mei, are you okay?"

"Hayate's going to gloat about me saying you're actually human," Mei said gloomily.

"No I'm not," Hayate said. "You were right that he's not scary, you were just wrong about him being human."

Mei perked up, and Kisshu chuckled.

The principal looked at his watch, and said, "Uh-oh, I made you all miss your afternoon classes. I'll go explain to your teachers that I had something to discuss and got carried away. I promise not to tell anyone about your identities."

"Thank you," Kisshu said. The others bowed and left, Kisshu following.

**Okay, now the principal and my two OCs know. I don't think anyone else will find out, but you never know with me! Review plz!**


	14. Aoyuck's Return

**Why? Chapter 14:**

**Aoyuck's Return**

As soon as the six teens left the schoolyard, Ichigo said, "We'd better go talk with Ryou and Keiichiro. If the principal was able to figure out Kish's identity, who knows who else might guess?"

"Let's not," Kisshu said. "I'll just change my hairstyle, and then people won't think that. The main reason the principal came up with is that I look the same as I did two years ago. And not many people know about my running skills."

Ichigo sighed. "We should at least let them know that he knows," she said.

Kisshu thought, then nodded. "Let's go," he said. He turned to their four friends, and asked, "Are you coming too?"

"Sure," Moe and Miwa said together.

"I'll come," Mei said.

"Same here," Hayate said.

Kisshu nodded and said, "Follow us." He started walking to Café Mew Mew, and the others followed.

When they reached it, Mei said, "I've been here before."

"This place is pretty popular," Ichigo said. "Let's go, I assume Ryou and Keiichiro are downstairs."

The others nodded, and Ichigo went up to the doors, then opened them. The other Mews were getting ready to open, and they looked up. "Ichigo, what's up?" Mint asked.

"We need to talk to Ryou and Keiichiro," Ichigo said, closing the door behind them.

"And your friends?" Mint asked warily.

"That's part of what we need to talk about," Ichigo said. "Please go let them know we're here."

Mint sighed, and got up for a change, then went downstairs. A few minutes later, she returned with Ryou, Keiichiro, and Pai, and went back to her seat. Ryou sighed. "What happened?" he asked.

"The principal guessed," Kisshu said. "And it didn't help that Aoyuck decided to tell the entire school. Moe and Miwa made sure the rest of the school doesn't think that, but today the principal called us in to talk about a rumor that got started, and then he asked why if I had met Aoyuck two years ago, why wasn't I at the school. I tried the 'homeschooling' excuse, but he didn't buy it. And no offense guys, but Moe and Miwa giving him the 'you're going to die if you keep this up' look probably didn't help."

"We tried to tell him we'd all be better off if he didn't know, but he insisted," Ichigo sighed. "And since he had called Mei and Hayate into the room to talk about the rumor with us, we had to swear all three of them to secrecy."

"You're certain no one else heard?" Keiichiro asked.

"I soundproofed the room, it's next to impossible," Kisshu said.

"How much did you tell him?" Ryou asked.

"Only our identities, not yours, not about the Café," Kisshu said. "We did tell him about Aoyuck and the truce, but that was about it, besides our identities. He doesn't know anything about the Café or any of you who work here."

"We told him that if he tells people, the school will be under fire," Ichigo said. "He swore not to tell anyone."

"And these two?" Pai asked. "Moe and Miwa I already knew about, but what about these others?"

"We won't tell either, and if Aoyama starts up again, I can throw him off the kendo team," Hayate said. "Kendo is his life, that should keep him quiet."

Kisshu blinked. "I thought his life was screwing trees," he said.

Ichigo, Moe, Miwa, and Mei burst out laughing. Hayate sighed. "No wonder the principal thought you started that rumor…" he said.

Pai sighed. "Kisshu, where did you get that idea?" he asked wearily.

"He's a treehugger; I thought he might be doing something other than hugging them," Kisshu said.

"I don't know where my parents and I went wrong…" Pai moaned. "What would your parents think?"

That must have hit a nerve, because Kisshu lowered his head and teleported. Ichigo glared at Pai, and said, "You're going to apologize if I have to drag you to wherever Kish is."

Pai sighed and closed his eyes, then said, "It looks like he's in your room, it's very pink."

Ichigo went over, grabbed Pai's arm, and told Ryou, "Pai will be back later."

"Oh, fine, just don't hurt him too badly," Ryou sighed.

Ichigo nodded, and asked, "Pai, do I have to drag you, or will you come willingly?"

"I'll come willingly; your friends look like they're going to eat me," Pai said gloomily.

Ichigo looked at Moe and Miwa. "Do you want to come?" she asked. "I think Mei and Hayate can go."

"We'll get going, and we won't tell," Mei said. "Have fun!"

"Oh, we will," Moe said evilly. Pai gulped as she and Miwa came over and along with Ichigo, dragged Pai off.

The three girls dragged Pai to Ichigo's house, ignoring odd looks from passerby and Pai's complaints about being dragged, and when they got there, Ichigo let go and opened the door, then went in, followed by Moe and Miwa, who were still dragging Pai. Strangely, Sakura didn't come to the door. Ichigo closed the door, took her shoes off, and motioned to Moe and Miwa, who promptly dragged Pai up the stairs- none too gently, either.

To Ichigo's surprise, her door was closed. She knocked softly, and to her surprise, Sakura called, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mom," Ichigo said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Sakura said. Ichigo opened the door, and saw Sakura sitting on the bed, hugging Kisshu, who had his face buried in her shoulder. His shoulders were shaking, even though he wasn't making a sound.

"Moe, Miwa, and I dragged Pai here," Ichigo said.

"I don't like Pai…." Kisshu mumbled sadly.

Ichigo came over and sat down with him and Sakura, and said, "I know, but Pai has something he needs to say."

Moe seemed to take this as a cue, because she whacked Pai over the head. "OW!" Pai shouted.

"That's all?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo sighed. "No, I think Moe was just trying to give him a little 'encouragement'," she said. "Now, what do you have to say to Kisshu, Pai?"

"I'm sorry I brought up your parents, Kisshu," Pai said. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just complaining again. I'm sorry."

"Mmph…" Kisshu mumbled. "Complaining is going to become hazardous to your health."

Miwa whacked Pai this time. "Obviously," Pai grumbled, rubbing his head as Moe and Miwa snickered.

Kisshu slowly took his face out of Sakura's shoulder. He looked at Ichigo, who put her hand on his cheek, rubbing the tears away with her thumb. "It's fine-" she started to say, but was drowned out by Pai shouting, "WILL YOU QUIT IT!?"

Ichigo and Kisshu turned to see Moe and Miwa smirking, having whacked Pai together. "What did I do to deserve this?" Pai moaned.

"You made Kisshu cry, that's what," Moe said.

"I apologized, now can I go back to work?" Pai asked gloomily.

"Oh, fine, but this better not happen again, because we know where you live," Moe said with an evil grin.

Pai gulped and teleported off. Miwa giggled. "That worked," she said.

Kisshu dried his face and said, "I'll say. Thanks, guys."

"Sure," Moe and Miwa said together. "We'd better get going. See you at school!"

"Bye," Ichigo and Kisshu said.

The next few weeks at school were uneventful. Hayate sometimes joined the girls and Kisshu on the roof for lunch, and they talked a lot, learning more about each other.

One Monday, Kisshu, Ichigo, Moe, Miwa, and Mei walked into school, only to see a bunch of girls putting up a banner. They went up to the girls, and Miwa asked, "What's up with the banner?"

"Didn't you hear? Aoyama-kun's coming back!" the girl said excitedly.

The four girls and Kisshu groaned. "Great…." Kisshu said sarcastically. "More fun."

The girl they were talking to looked puzzled. "What's wrong with him coming back?" she asked.

"He's an evil bastard who spends his free time screwing trees," Kisshu said bluntly.

"You shouldn't believe that rumor," the girl said.

"It's true," Kisshu said. "We were going to start telling people ourselves, but someone beat us to it. Too bad, it would have been nice to be the ones to convince the entire school that their kendo star is a creepy jerk."

"Are you sure about that? Or are you just jealous?" the girl asked.

"I'm positive, and he's jealous of me, not the other way around," Kisshu said.

"Something tells me this is getting nowhere," Mei said. "Come on guys, let's leave the fan girls in peace and get to class."

"So I don't get to strangle her for suggesting I'm jealous of Aoyuck?" Kisshu asked.

"That's illegal," Ichigo said dryly as the girl looked nervous. "Come on, let's go, before you get any more ideas."

Kisshu scowled and walked off, followed by Ichigo and the others. "Can't I kill him? Please?" Kisshu asked as they walked.

"NO, for the fifteen millionth time," Ichigo sighed. "There is absolutely no way you could get away with it and not end up in jail. And where would that leave me?"

"Point taken, I'll just maul him a bit," Kisshu sighed.

"Well, at least he's not in our class," Mei said brightly. "Poor Hayate, Aoyuck's in his class."

They reached the classroom, and sat down. The teacher came in a while later, and said, "As you all know, Aoyama is coming back, but just know that a lot of celebrating means a lot of people in detention- got that?"

"Hai, Sensei," the class chorused.

The teacher sighed and started the lesson.

When the bell rang, Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, Miwa, and Mei were the last ones out, and they weren't happy about leaving, since the halls were decorated. "This is sickening," Miwa grumbled. "Just look at this place!"

"Tell me about it," Kisshu sighed. "Why couldn't they just be quiet about it?"

"Beats me," Ichigo said. "But this makes me want to throw up. Miwa's right, it's sickening. I hope the principal makes them take it down soon."

"Me too," Kisshu growled. "I don't know what they see in him."

An unpleasant voice from behind them said, "Maybe they see someone who's not a freak like you."

The girls and Kisshu spun to see Aoyuck behind them. Kisshu just said, "I wouldn't be talking about freaks, you tree-screwing bastard."

"Are you trying to get taken down again?" Miwa asked. "You never learn, do you?"

"I'm not trying to get taken down, I just wanted to know why you corrupted Hayate," Aoyuck said.

"He didn't," Mei snarled. "I told Hayate that Kisshu is a really sweet guy, and since I was telling the truth, he believed me. Whether you like it or not, Kisshu is here to stay, and unless you want Hayate to throw you off his team, I'd suggest leaving us in peace, you tree-screwing jerk."

Aoyuck snarled, but before he could do more, Hayate said from behind him, "Care to explain why you're harassing MY girlfriend and my friends?"

"HE'S your FRIEND!?" Aoyuck asked in disbelief. "Do you have any idea what he is?"

"Kisshu's a nice guy, who has good friends," Hayate said calmly. "And whether or not your insane theory is true, I could care less. Quit harassing them, or you're off the team- for good."

Aoyuck sputtered for a minute, then stormed off. Hayate came up to them, and said, "I don't think that's going to be the end of it."

"I don't either, but thanks," Kisshu said. "I like having friends."

"You didn't before?" Hayate asked.

"No, everyone was jealous of me and my skills," Kisshu said. "So my two brothers were my only friends, until this summer, when I got together with Ichigo."

"Well, I'm happy to be your friend," Hayate said.

Kisshu smiled happily. "Thanks, Hayate," he said.

**Well, things are heating up again. And I know you're not happy that I haven't killed Aoyuck yet, but I'm trying to figure out how to do it so no one gets arrested. Sorry, and please review!**


	15. Problems

**Why? Chapter 15:**

**Problems**

At lunch, Hayate joined the others on the roof. "The cafeteria is decorated too," he sighed as he sat down next to Mei.

"What is with the girls here?" Kisshu asked. "Besides these four, they're complete idiots."

"That's the problem; they're idiots," Miwa said. "And idiots don't know any better than to be idiotic."

Suddenly they heard footsteps on the stairs, and they all jumped to their feet. Aoyuck came up the stairs, and Moe said, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"There's no reason for me to stop trying to convince the others that Kisshu is a danger," Aoyuck said.

"You're much more of a danger to humans than I am, _Deep Blue,_" Kisshu snarled.

Aoyuck looked at Hayate and said, "I TOLD you he wasn't human."

"I already knew that," Hayate said calmly. "The principal figured it out while he was asking us all about a rumor someone had started. Kisshu and Ichigo told us their story, and the principal is also sworn to secrecy. No one is going to learn their secret from me or Mei, and if you're smart, you'll quit. I find it interesting that you never told us you were an alien too."

"Well, I'm not anymore," Aoyuck said. "Why should I tell anyone? It'll just put me in danger."

"Which is why you shouldn't tell people about Kisshu and Ichigo; it'll put them in danger," Hayate said. "And if you only tell people about Kisshu, they'll form their own conclusions about Ichigo. Is that what you want?"

"I could care less," Aoyuck snarled.

"I knew I did the right thing dumping you," Ichigo commented. "Too bad I saved your life. I should have left you for dead and saved Kish."

Aoyuck snarled and shoved her. Ichigo stumbled back- right into Mei, who was behind her. Mei was closest to the edge of the roof, and when Ichigo basically fell into her, she fell off the roof. "MEI!" Hayate shouted.

Kisshu jumped off the roof, teleported underneath Mei, caught her, then teleported back. Ichigo ran over as he landed; Moe, Miwa and Hayate were beating Aoyuck to a pulp. Mei was clinging to Kisshu, and didn't let go even when he landed. "Mei, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"That was scary…." Mei said softly. "Thanks, Kisshu."

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Is it okay if I put you down now?"

"Sorry," Mei said, blushing as she let go of Kisshu's shirtfront. Kisshu gently set her back on her feet, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, and turned to Ichigo. "So how's demolishing the tree-screwing bastard going?" he asked with a smirk.

Ichigo snickered. "He's off the kendo team, and that shocked him so much he didn't even dodge when those three launched themselves at him. Apparently we're supposed to go tell the principal what he did, and hope he survives till the principal gets here. I don't want him to survive, but oh well. I decided to wait for you to get Mei back before going down there. I guess we should go now."

"Why isn't he screaming?" Mei asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Hayate knocked him out soon after Kisshu teleported, so no one would hear them," Ichigo explained.

The three of them went to the principal's office, and Ichigo knocked. A minute later, the principal opened the door, and looked startled. "More trouble?" he asked.

"Aoyuck pushed Mei off the roof," Ichigo said. "Kisshu saved her, and Hayate, Miwa and Moe are currently beating Aoyuck to a bloody pulp. I was told to get you to make sure they don't actually kill him by accident. Though it wouldn't bug me much if he died."

"On my way," the principal said, and ran for the roof. Kisshu, Ichigo, and Mei followed.

When they got there, the principal ran over and said, "Okay, that's enough guys, get off him."

Moe and Miwa glared at him but obeyed. Hayate punched Aoyuck in the face one more time before obeying. The principal sighed and went over to see if Aoyuck was still alive, then said, "You didn't manage to kill him, luckily for you. I'll go call an ambulance- again. And this time I'll tell the police he should be taken away for pushing Mei off the roof. That should take care of him."

"Let's hope," Moe said darkly.

"I feel like someone should stay with him until the ambulance gets here," the principal said.

"HELL NO!" the six teens shouted together.

"YOU can do it," Kisshu said. "The rest of us can go tell the receptionist that she needs to call the ambulance, and then we're going back to class. Leaving one or more of us with that THING means he'll most likely die."

The principal sighed and asked, "Are you actually going to tell the receptionist?"

"Yes, if only for your sake," Kisshu said. "We could care less about IT."

"Oh, fine," the principal said. "Go tell the receptionist to call an ambulance, and let them know we're on the roof."

"Okay," Ichigo said, and led her friends downstairs to the office. The receptionist looked up as they came in, and asked, "What happened?"

"The principal wants you to call an ambulance and let them know he and Aoyama are on the roof," Ichigo said.

The receptionist sighed and reached for the phone, saying, "Fine. Get to class please."

Ichigo nodded, and led the others out. Hayate was in a different class, and they said their goodbyes on the stairs. The teacher looked up as Kisshu and the girls came in, and asked wearily, "Where were you?"

"Beating up Aoyuck for pushing Mei off the roof," Moe said. "Sorry we're late."

The teacher sighed and said, "Go sit down."

The five friends obeyed, and the teacher continued the lesson. Not long after, they heard sirens, but no one looked out the window.

By the time school was over, everyone knew Aoyuck was back in the hospital, off the kendo team, and expelled. The girls were devastated, but the boys were pretty happy with this.

Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, Miwa, Mei and Hayate were all ecstatic. They literally skipped out of their last period classes, and met up at the front doors. "That should take care of the problem," Hayate said with satisfaction. "All the boys are pretty happy. It's just the girls we have to worry about, and I think they're too busy crying to do anything to us yet."

"What should we do now?" Mei asked. "Hayate, you don't have practice, right?"

"Nope, let's go celebrate!" Hayate said. "Should we go to the ice cream place the next street over?"

"Sure!" the others chorused. They headed off, and eventually reached the little ice cream parlor.

"Ichigo, is there apple ice cream?" Kisshu asked as they went in.

"Not that I know of," Ichigo said. "There's lots of different kinds of chocolate, though."

"Chocolate sounds nice," Kisshu said. "What are you getting?"

"Strawberry with hot fudge," Ichigo said. "What do you want?"

"Chocolate and more chocolate," Kisshu said.

"Chocolate with hot fudge?" Ichigo suggested.

"That sounds good," Kisshu said.

"I'm getting mint chocolate chip," Mei said. "Hayate, what do you want?"

"I think I'll get a chocolate milkshake," Hayate replied.

"I'm getting chocolate raspberry swirl," Miwa said.

"I'm getting coffee with hot fudge," Moe said. "I guess we're ready to order." She went up to the counter, and along with the others, placed her order. Then they pooled their money and paid.

"Let's go find a table while we wait," Miwa said.

The others nodded and they found a large booth, then sat down together. "Not many people here today," Ichigo commented.

"It's getting kind of cool out; maybe most people don't want ice cream in this weather," Mei said.

"That could be," Kisshu said, as they heard their number being called. They went and got their ice cream, and went back to the booth. Kisshu tried some of his, and said happily, "This tastes GREAT!"

"Good," Hayate said. He lifted his milkshake glass and said, "Good riddance to Aoyuck!"

The others lifted their ice cream cups and chorused, "Good riddance!" Then they went back to eating.

As they were finishing, Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she picked up, seeing it was Ryou. "Hi Ryou, what's up?" she asked.

"_I need you, Kisshu, and your friends at the Café now," _Ryou said. _"Where are you?"_

"A little ice cream parlor near my school, celebrating Aoyuck's expulsion," Ichigo said. "We're on our way."

"_Good, please hurry," _Ryou said, and hung up.

Ichigo looked at the others, and said, "Ryou apparently needs all of us to go to the Café now."

"Why us?" Moe asked.

"Not sure, but it must be serious if he wants you to go too," Ichigo said. "Let's go, minna."

The others nodded, and threw their empty ice cream cups out. Then they left the ice cream parlor, and ran to Café Mew Mew. They all arrived a while later out of breath, and Ichigo knocked on the door. It was opened by Keiichiro, who said, "Come in, quick."

The six of them obeyed, and saw that the other Mews, Pai, Taruto and Ryou were already there. Keiichiro closed the door behind them as Ichigo asked, "So what's going on? Usually you'd just call me and Kisshu."

Ryou looked grim as he said, "The reason I asked you to bring them is that I don't want them to get captured. Our computers detected a huge energy response, and it seems to be coming from a hospital near your school. Or somewhere near that hospital. We're having a bit of trouble pinpointing it, since it's so big."

"We landed Aoyuck in the hospital again today," Ichigo said. "You don't think Deep Blue took over again, do you?"

"It's a possibility," Pai said. "We thought that you had killed him, and I know you thought that too, but it's possible that since Aoyama remained living, a part of Deep Blue remained alive as well. And since Aoyama wants revenge on Kisshu now, Deep Blue might have seen that as a good opportunity."

"I should have known saving him was a mistake," Ichigo sighed. "What do we do now?"

Ryou sighed. "It looks like you will have to fight again," he said. "We'd better start planning."

"What about us?" Moe asked.

"You're all a part of this now," Keiichiro said. "And since Aoyama knows you, it's very likely that even as Deep Blue, he'll target you four because you have no powers."

"We may not have powers, but Moe and I can fight," Miwa said. "Hayate probably could too."

"I can't," Mei said gloomily. "And I have asthma, so I can't do anything that will put a strain on my lungs."

"What's asthma?" Kisshu asked.

"A breathing disorder," Pai said. "It's a human thing. It causes shortness of breath and coughing in relation to exercise. There are other things that can trigger an asthma attack, like breathing in second-hand smoke, or being seriously shocked, but the main cause of asthma attacks is strenuous exercise. I've heard people can grow out of it, but other than that, there's no known human cure for it."

"And turning her into a Mew won't take the asthma away," Keiichiro added.

"Pai, you said there's no known 'human' cure for it," Kisshu commented. "Does that mean there's a Cyniclon cure for it?"

Pai sighed. "There is one, but it takes a lot of energy, and to use it would most likely put me out of commission for at least two days, if not more," he said.

"I don't need you to do that," Mei said. "I just won't fight."

"That's fine," Ryou said. "As far as we can tell, Deep Blue has no followers with him, so it'll just be him this time. We've got more than enough people to defeat him."

"Then let's get planning," Pai said.

**I'll try to get more out later. Review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Police

**Why? Chapter 16:**

**Police**

Pai sighed. "Let's go to the basement," he said. "We can plan down there."

The others followed him down to the large room with the screen, and when everyone was inside, Ryou asked, "So does anyone have ideas? The energy source is still at the hospital, but there's no way the lot of us can get there together."

"Why is Deep Blue still there?" Kisshu asked. "You'd think he'd be coming after us."

"Unless he can't," Pai said. "You said you beat Aoyama to a pulp today, right?"

"Yeah," Moe said.

"If his human host is too badly injured, he may not be able to do anything for a while," Pai said. "He may not even be reawakened yet."

"That gives us some time if it's true," Ryou said. "But if he remains at the hospital, there's not much we can do, and I'm sure he knows that. We can't attack there; there are too many other people there to make sure that no one else will get involved."

The others looked worried, and Kisshu said, "If he knows we can't attack the hospital, it's entirely possible he'll just stay there in hiding until his host recovers fully. And then he'll be basically invincible."

"Great…." Ichigo said. Suddenly her cat hearing picked up a banging sound upstairs. "Someone's knocking on the front door," she said.

Pai closed his eyes and said, "It's the police."

"That's not good…." Kisshu said. "The time is almost up. My ears are going to go back to normal in about fifteen minutes."

"Maybe we can get rid of them in that amount of time," Ichigo said. "Or you, Pai and Taruto could stay down here."

"Let's just all go," Ryou said. "If the police are here, it means they know."

The others nodded, and they ran up the stairs. Ichigo and Mei went to the doors and opened them, to find a squad of police officers waiting. "Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"We received information that the owners of this Café are harboring aliens," the leader said. "We'd like some explanations."

Ichigo looked over at Ryou, who sighed and nodded. Ichigo sighed and said, "Come in then." She backed up to let the officers in, and closed the door behind them, then went back to stand with Kisshu.

The lead officer sighed and said, "Okay, what's the story? We received information that the aliens who were attacking Tokyo a year ago are now living at this Café."

"Do you know why the attacks stopped?" Ryou asked.

"We don't," the officer said. "No one could figure it out. One day they were here- the next they were gone, and we never heard from them again."

"Tokyo Mew Mew formed a truce with the aliens to stop the attacks," Ryou said.

"And you know this because…" the officer said.

Ryou sighed. "I created Tokyo Mew Mew," he said resignedly. "I infused five girls with the DNA of Red Data animals, and taught them how to fight because I knew ordinary humans wouldn't have much of a chance of fighting off the aliens."

"Did you have authorization for this?" the officer asked.

"No," Ryou said.

"You infused five girls with animal DNA, having no idea what it would do to them?" the officer asked incredulously.

"Of course not, I knew what it would do," Ryou said. "And the only thing that would have happened had the process not worked would be that they would have to ability to turn into their animal. I tested the process on myself before doing it to anyone else."

"So why didn't you fight?" the officer asked.

"The process would only work on specific people; I wanted to make sure that it wouldn't kill them before actually using it," Ryou said. "I only have one ability, and it wouldn't do me much good in a battle."

"What's your ability?" the officer asked.

"I can turn myself into a cat, but only stay that way for ten minutes," Ryou said.

"Back to the truce," the officer said. "What were the conditions, and why weren't we informed?"

"The conditions were that the aliens would take the remainder of our Mew Aqua to revive their planet, and then they would have no reason to attack Earth," Ryou said. "They were attacking to create a place for their dying race to live. Now that their planet is better than ours, they don't need to attack."

"So why are they back?" the officer asked.

"Something about too much attention for saving their planet," Ryou said. "Not to mention they all fell- mmph!"

The officers tensed when Pai put his hand over Ryou's mouth. "Ryou, I would appreciate it if you left our personal lives out of this conversation," Pai said. He took his hand away.

The leader of the officers looked wary, and said, "Are you really just here for fun, or are you going to attack?"

"We are here to live," Pai said. "We did not have a choice about attacking before. We were here on orders, much like your military has orders. Luckily for you humans, we were the ones who were sent here, because others of my people may not have been as willing to form a truce. We helped defeat our leader, and brought the Mew Aqua back to our planet. We originally intended to live there, until the hero worshipping got to be a bit too much, and we obtained permission from our peoples' leader to come back to Earth to live. We have no intention of attacking again."

"I have a feeling there's more to this," the officer said.

"There is," Pai said. "Our former leader may have survived, and there's a strong possibility he'll try to take over his human host again- if he hasn't already done so."

"Who is it?" the officer asked.

"Aoyama Masaya," Pai said.

"The kid who pushed a girl off the roof of his school today?" the officer asked.

"That's the one," Kisshu said. "It's extremely hazardous to all of us if he remains alive. Not only does he want revenge on me, he'll try to eliminate all the humans as well if he gets taken over. And considering that he hates the lot of us, it won't be too hard for Deep Blue to take over his body."

The officer sighed. "What's your suggestion?" he asked.

"Kill him as soon as possible," Kisshu said. "Otherwise, Tokyo will be destroyed."

The other officers looked nervous, and the leader said, "I suppose you want us to leave that to you?"

"Hai, I don't think it's a good idea for police officers to murder someone," Pai said. "Won't that get you arrested?"

"It would normally get you arrested too," the officer said dryly. "And technically I should be arresting you three and Mr. Shirogane for what you've done, but I've decided that you three are outside of the police's jurisdiction, and Mr. Shirogane's actions are waaaay over my head. I'm no scientist. I might as well just say you said everything in scientist's language, and I couldn't understand a word."

"You're not going to reveal our identities, either, right?" Kisshu asked.

"No…" the officer sighed. "The police really don't need a bunch of riots if the citizens find out."

"Thank you," Pai said. "We all appreciate it."

The officer just sighed again and turned to the others, then said, "Okay, we're going back to tell them that the people here are just a bunch of nutcases, not aliens."

"That'll work," another officer said. "Only nutcases would build something that looks like a pink cupcake with a winged cat on the roof."

The others snickered and left, as steam started coming out of Ryou's ears. "Ryou, calm down," Keiichiro sighed. "It's better that they think that then arrest us, right?"

"Yes…." Ryou sighed, deflating. "What's next?"

"We find some way to kill Aoyuck," Kisshu said. "I'd suggest kidnapping him from the hospital and then killing him, but I'm open to other ideas."

"But how do we kidnap him with so many others around?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess we'd better start planning that out," Pai said. "The only other option I can think of is to wait for him to get out of the hospital- by which point it'll be too late."

"Then let's get to work," Ryou said.

**I've got a question. Should I have Deep Blue appear, or should they just kill Aoyuck after kidnapping him? I'm open to suggestions! Review plz!**


	17. Ahead of Schedule

**Why? Chapter 17:**

**Ahead of Schedule**

After the police left, everyone went back to the basement. "What should we-" Pai started, but was cut off by one of the computers beeping loudly. Keiichiro ran over and pressed a few keys, then said, "This isn't good. The energy signal just got stronger, and it's no longer in the hospital."

"Then Deep Blue must have awakened," Ichigo said. "Aoyuck as a human would have no chance of even walking right now. Moe, Miwa, and Hayate beat him up too badly for him to be able to come after us right now."

The others' eyes widened, and Ryou said, "You all should get ready, if that's the case, he'll be here soon."

Ichigo nodded to her teammates, and they all transformed. Ryou looked at Moe, Miwa, and Hayate, and said, "Are you fighting too?"

"Yes," Moe and Miwa said together.

"I can only fight with a sword," Hayate admitted. "And the bamboo one isn't going to do much damage."

Ryou went over to a cabinet, and unlocked it. Then he took out a sword, and said, "Use this, then."

Hayate took it, and tested the weight. "This is fine, thanks," he said.

Ryou looked at Moe and Miwa, and Moe said, "We fight hand-to-hand. We'll be fine."

Ryou sighed. "Alright. The energy source is headed this way. Go!"

"Hai!" the others said, and ran out.

Outside, they felt it- the air was thick with power. "The air feels heavy," Moe said.

"Deep Blue's power," Pai said. "I can't pinpoint his location, we're going to have to search."

"Are we splitting up?" Hayate asked.

"No," Pai said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I can feel it, he's closer to us," she said.

"Which direction?" Pai asked.

Ichigo concentrated, then said, "West of here, but close. I'm having trouble with exactly how close, though."

Suddenly teleportation sounded, and Pai muttered, "There's your answer."

Sure enough, Deep Blue appeared, and said, "You and all of Tokyo are going down today." Then he started laughing maniacally.

"You think you can defeat all eleven of us?" Ichigo asked. "I doubt it. Especially since your last fight was just against me and Kisshu. And you got your ass handed to you."

That shut Deep Blue up, and he took his sword out. Everyone scattered, and took out their weapons. To the others' surprise, he didn't go for Ichigo or Kisshu; he went for Moe and Miwa. Ichigo started to run over, but was brought up short when Deep Blue suddenly spun. He brought his sword around in an arc, aiming for Ichigo's throat. She dodged, only getting a small slice on her cheek, but got worried when Deep Blue smirked.

She was right to be worried; Deep Blue aimed his sword at Kisshu, and suddenly little red darts started flying at Kisshu. He dodged most of them, but suddenly got hit in the arm. Kisshu's body began to glow as he cried out, and then POOF! He was surrounded by smoke, and Deep Blue started laughing.

The smoke cleared, and everyone's jaws dropped. Where Kisshu had been standing, there was a small green kitten with golden eyes. Deep Blue was about to bring his sword down on Neko Kisshu, but Hayate caught his blade on his own, and said, "Ichigo, now!"

Ichigo ran forward, grabbed Neko Kisshu, and leapt back. Hayate, realizing he didn't have the strength to push Deep Blue back, broke the contact suddenly, and leapt back. Deep Blue stumbled a bit, and Pai aimed a lightning attack at him. Lettuce performed her attack at the same time, and Deep Blue got electrocuted.

While he was recovering, Ichigo put Kisshu down, and aimed an attack with all her power at Deep Blue. The others combined their attacks, and they all hit Deep Blue, obliterating him.

When the smoke cleared, there was a pile of ash and a puddle of melted metal where the former alien leader had been.

"We did it," Ichigo said. "But how did he manage to turn Kish into a cat?"

"I think those red darts were made of the blood he got on his sword from that cut on your cheek," Pai said. "They would then have cat genes in them, and he somehow activated that in Kisshu, turning him into a cat."

Ichigo looked down at Neko Kisshu, who looked sad. She picked him up, cradling him in her arms as she said, "Don't worry, we'll get you back to normal somehow."

"Ichigo, you could try kissing him," Zakuro said.

Ichigo nodded and kissed Kisshu on the nose. Nothing happened. "Uh-oh," she said. "Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know," Pai said. "I guess we should go back to the Café and tell them what happened; we can figure out how to turn Kisshu back after that."

"Myuuu…" Kisshu said unhappily.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back to normal," Ichigo said softly. "Let's go back to the Café."

The others followed her back to the Café, and went to the basement, where they found Ryou, Keiichiro, and Mei looking at the computers. They looked up, startled, and Keiichiro said, "Oh good, you're safe. Is Deep Blue dead?"

"Hai, but he turned Kisshu into a kitten, and kissing him doesn't change him back," Pai said.

"We have a serum Ryou developed in case Ichigo turned into a cat permanently," Keiichiro said. "I forced him to make it, but it should work."

"It better, or I'll never hear the end of it," Ryou grumbled. "I'll get it." He went to a cabinet, and opened it, then rummaged around in a box of medicine bottles, and finally pulled out a bottle filled with yellow liquid. "Keiichiro, go get a syringe," he said.

Keiichiro opened a drawer and got a syringe out, then brought it over to Ryou, who filled it with yellow liquid, and went over to Ichigo, who was still holding Kisshu. "Kisshu, hold out your leg," Ryou said.

Kisshu sighed and obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut as Ryou put the needle in his leg and injected all the yellow liquid into his bloodstream. A minute later, he took the needle out, and Kisshu began to glow. "Ichigo, put him down, he should be back to normal soon," Ryou said.

Ichigo gently put Kisshu on the floor, and watched as he returned to his normal form. When the glow faded, Kisshu was lying on the floor, sound asleep. "I'll take him home," Pai said. "Ichigo, grab my shoulder."

Ichigo waited till Pai had picked up Kisshu, then obeyed. Pai teleported them to Ichigo's room, and set Kisshu down on her bed. "He should be fine when he wakes up, but you can call me if there are any problems," Pai said.

"K, thanks Pai," Ichigo said. Pai nodded and teleported out.

Sakura came in a few minutes later, and said, "What happened?"

"Well, we obliterated Deep Blue, but he turned Kish into a kitten," Ichigo said. "Ryou had something that turned him back, so now we just need to wait for him to wake up."

"Alright," Sakura said. "I'm making brownies, so you can come have some when he wakes up."

"K," Ichigo said. She turned back to Kisshu, and waited for him to wake up.

It was another two hours before he stirred, but he woke up when Ichigo asked softly, "Kish?"

Kisshu opened his eyes and sat up, then looked startled. "Who are you?" he asked. "And where am I?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You don't remember me?" she asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo, your girlfriend," Ichigo said.

"Where am I?" Kisshu asked. "It's pink."

"You're in my room," Ichigo said gloomily.

"Why are you sad?" Kisshu asked.

"You don't remember me…." Ichigo said sadly.

"Where are Pai and Taruto?" Kisshu asked.

"Pai's probably at Café Mew Mew, and I'm guessing Taruto is eating candy with Pudding," Ichigo said.

"You could ask Pai why I don't remember you," Kisshu suggested.

Ichigo brightened, and picked up her cell phone. She went through her contacts, pressing Send when she reached Pai's number. After two rings, she heard, _"Ichigo? Did something happen?"_

"Kish doesn't remember me for some reason," Ichigo said sadly.

"_I'll be right there," _Pai said, and hung up.

Two minutes later, he teleported in, and said, "Kisshu, I need you to lie down."

Kisshu laid back on Ichigo's bed, and Pai put a hand on his forehead. Then he said, "Looks the serum has a side effect. It shouldn't be hard to get rid of, though." His hand started to glow, and Kisshu fell asleep. Five minutes later, Pai said softly, "Okay, that should do it." He tapped Kisshu's forehead, and Kisshu woke up.

"What happened?" he asked. "I have a really bad headache."

"The serum had a side effect," Pai said. "Do you remember Ichigo?"

"Yeah, did the serum give me amnesia or something?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, you forgot her," Pai said.

Kisshu sat up, then put a hand on his forehead. "My head is killing me," he said.

"Lie back down, I'll heal the headache," Pai said.

Kisshu obeyed, and Pai put a hand on his forehead. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu's pained expression relaxed. Five minutes later, he was sleeping again, and Pai took his hand away soon after. "Let him rest, he'll be feeling better when he wakes up," Pai told Ichigo.

"K, thanks Pai," Ichigo said. Pai nodded and teleported out as Ichigo settled down next to Kisshu.

**Next chapter coming soon- I think…. Review plz!**


	18. Lost Kitty

**Why? Chapter 18:**

**Lost Kitty**

About two hours later, Ichigo was still sitting next to Kisshu. She had been stroking his hair, but even though she kept doing it, something puzzled her; Kisshu was purring. _Maybe he has cat genes now, _she thought, noticing Kisshu was starting to stir. "Kish?" she asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I'm here, are you feeling better?" Ichigo asked.

"My head doesn't hurt, but my throat feels funny," Kisshu said.

"Is it sore?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it just feels weird," Kisshu said.

"Maybe it's because you were purring," Ichigo said. "My throat felt funny the first time I purred."

"I was purring?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that dart gave you cat genes," Ichigo said.

Kisshu groaned. "I don't WANT cat genes…." he said gloomily. "I'm going to be more tired now, right?"

"Probably," Ichigo said. "You'll get used to it, though. I did, remember?"

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "What else comes with cat genes?"

"Purring when you're happy," Ichigo said. "And ears and a tail."

"I don't WANT a tail," Kisshu grumbled. "And I especially don't want a GREEN tail."

"Sorry, it comes with the cat genes," Ichigo said. "You also might be able to turn into a kitten. And you might be able to claw people. My claws come out in human form when I'm angry."

"Claws sound nice," Kisshu said, perking up a bit. "Let's go tell the others."

"K," Ichigo said. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to Café Mew Mew.

To their surprise, everyone was still there, including Moe, Miwa, Mei, and Hayate. They all looked up, and Pai asked, "Kisshu, are you okay?"

"I have cat genes, so not so much," Kisshu said gloomily. "Ichigo says I was purring."

"You were purring?" Pai asked.

"And now my throat feels funny," Kisshu said unhappily. "I don't LIKE cat genes."

"Well, unfortunately you're now stuck with them," Pai said. "They're fused with your DNA, so you'll be more like Ichigo now. Except without the frilly pink dress."

Ryou burst out laughing, and Kisshu snarled. Suddenly his fingers felt funny, and he looked down to see that he had claws. He smirked, and went over to Ryou- then clawed him on the arm. Ryou abruptly stopped laughing, and said, "What was THAT for!?"

"Laughing at me," Kisshu said. "I think I like claws…."

Pai sighed and said, "Kisshu, just because you have claws doesn't mean you can go around clawing people you don't like."

"Yes it does," Miwa said. "Can we have claws too?"

"You're not helping," Pai said.

"Of course we're not helping," Miwa said. "Why would we help YOU?"

"Never mind," Pai said wearily. "Kisshu, are you going to apologize?"

"No," Kisshu said.

"Tickle," Ryou said calmly.

Kisshu squeaked, and POOFed into a kitten. "Um, that wasn't the best idea," Pai said. "While it's true Kisshu usually runs when he hears the T word, this time he turned into a cat- and cats have fangs as well as claws."

Ryou looked down at the small kitten, and said, "He's a lot smaller than I am…." Then he smirked, and Kisshu backed up, looking nervous. He got even more nervous when Ryou got up, and then he ran out the door.

Ichigo whipped around and glared at Ryou. "I was only teasing!" Ryou said defensively.

Ichigo didn't respond, she smacked Ryou across the face and ran out the door as Pai said to Ryou, "You went too far, you know."

_**With Ichigo: **_She was looking around in the trees near the Café, and hadn't found Kisshu yet. "Kish? Where are you?" she called out. Worryingly, she got no response. She called again, but still didn't hear anything. Ichigo was really worried now, and kept searching.

_**With Kisshu: **__Great. NOW where am I? _Kisshu thought. He had run to the nearby park, but since everything looked different now, he couldn't figure out where he was. Suddenly he heard someone say, "Hi kitty!" Kisshu turned warily, since he didn't recognize the voice. He looked up at a girl who looked a few years older than Ichigo. He noticed that while she was smiling, her eyes were sad. Kisshu tilted his head to one side, looking at her. The girl said softly, "I can understand you if you talk."

"_You can?" _Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I've always been able to talk to animals, but mainly cats," the girl said.

Before he could stop himself, Kisshu asked, _"Why are you sad?"_

"My parents decided I was too weird, and kicked me out," the girl sighed. "They said since I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to take care of myself anyways. I'm living in the park here, but it's not going to be fun this winter."

Kisshu was horrified by this; what kind of parents kicked their daughter out simply for being different? Then the girl asked, "Do you have a name?"

"_I'm Kisshu," _Kisshu said. _"What's your name?"_

"Ayumi," the girl said. "Where do you live? Or are you a stray?"

"_I live on Ayame Street, but I think my owner's at Café Mew Mew looking for me," _Kisshu said, deciding to keep his identity a secret. _"Her evil boss doesn't like me, and I ran for it when he smirked at me. Ichigo's probably worried sick by now, but I don't know how to get back to Café Mew Mew."_

"I can take you," Ayumi said. She picked him up, cradling him in her arms, and started walking.

"_Thanks," _Kisshu said.

"Sure Kisshu," Ayumi said. "It's not very far away."

Kisshu suddenly thought of something, and said, _"The owners are pretty eccentric; maybe they'd be willing to take you in. One of them is evil, but the other's the nicest guy on the planet. And the evil one isn't evil 24/7."_

"Maybe…." Ayumi said. "I suppose I'll have to tell them about my ability, though."

"_They'll probably be pretty interested," _Kisshu said.

Ayumi looked a bit happier, and said, "Look, we're here."

Kisshu looked, and said, _"You might want to knock, they're having a meeting about something."_

"K," Ayumi said. She walked up to the door, and shifted Kisshu to the crook of her arm, then knocked on the door.

The door opened a minute later, and Keiichiro came out, started to say something, then broke off when he saw Kisshu. "You found Kisshu?" he asked.

"Yeah, he told me to bring him back here, because that's where Ichigo is," Ayumi said.

"Come in," Keiichiro said. Ayumi followed him in, and everyone looked up, then sighed. "Oh good, you found Kisshu," Zakuro said. "Ichigo's been worried sick. But how did you know to bring him here?"

"He told me," Ayumi said. "I can talk to cats."

Ichigo came back into the room, and immediately ran over. "Oh, thank you!" she said to Ayumi. "I looked everywhere. How'd you know to bring him here?"

"I can talk to cats, and he told me that he needed to go back here," Ayumi said.

Ichigo looked startled, and said, "Is that a recent thing?"

"No, I've always been able to do it," Ayumi said. She handed Kisshu to Ichigo, who said, "Kish, I'm glad you're safe." She hugged him gently, and he purred.

Keiichiro asked, "What's your name?"

"Ayumi," Ayumi said. "Kisshu thinks you might be able to help me."

"What happened?" Keiichiro asked.

"My parents decided I was too weird, and kicked me out," Ayumi said. "I'm living in the park where I found Kisshu. And I don't have any friends, so I've got nowhere else to turn to."

"_I think it's a good idea," _Kisshu said. _"Ayumi doesn't feel like other humans."_

"If she can talk to you, I'm not exactly surprised," Ichigo said. "Keiichiro, any ideas?"

"I'd suggest talking with your parents, since they're so nice," Keiichiro said. "You and Kisshu already spend a lot of time sleeping together; she could have his room."

"Kisshu has a room of his own?" Ayumi asked.

"Kish isn't actually a cat," Ichigo sighed. "He just got scared and because he's got cat genes like me, he turned into a cat."

"So Kisshu is a human?" Ayumi asked.

"Uh, no," Ichigo said. She kissed Kisshu on the nose, and put him down as he began to glow.

Kisshu turned back to normal, and stood up, then looked at Ayumi. She looked shocked, and asked, "You're an alien?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's not going to be good for any of us if this gets out."

"And that means you can't tell anyone," Keiichiro said.

"I don't have anyone to tell, but I won't in any case," Ayumi said. "I do know what it's like hiding stuff from everyone."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Then he looked out the window, and said, "Wow, it's dark already. Ayumi, you should come home with me and Ichigo."

"Um… okay," Ayumi said.

"I don't think they'll mind," Ichigo said. "They already took in Kish, and he's my boyfriend. I don't think they'll have a problem taking you in if we explain the situation."

"Thanks," Ayumi said softly.

Kisshu and Ichigo smiled, and Kisshu said, "We're teleporting, so grab my hands."

Ayumi and Ichigo obeyed, and Kisshu teleported them home.

**I've got another OC, and she's got a cool power! Review to find out what happens next! And thanks to musictarnc for the idea of turning Kisshu into a kitten!**


	19. Ayumi

**Why? Chapter 19:**

**Ayumi**

When they landed in the living room, Sakura came in, and asked, "Where were you? And who's this?"

"We were at Café Mew Mew, but Ryou scared Kish so much he turned into a kitten again, and ran off," Ichigo said. "This is Ayumi, she found him and brought him back. She can talk to cats."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said.

"You too," Ayumi said.

"Ayumi's parents kicked her out for being able to talk to cats," Kisshu said. "We were wondering if since Ichigo and I sleep together, she could have my room."

Sakura looked thoughtful, and said, "I don't see why not, but we should ask Shintaro as well. Not that I think he'll mind; he told me before we got married he wanted ten kids."

"Dad's a complete nutcase," Ichigo sighed. "But he prefers girls to boys, so this shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you," Ayumi said. "I really appreciate this."

"Sure," Ichigo said. "I always wanted a sister."

Before anyone could respond, the front door opened, and Shintaro called, "I'm home!"

"We're in the living room," Sakura called back.

Shintaro came in a minute later, and asked, "Who's this?"

"This is Ayumi, we're adopting her," Sakura said.

"Uh… okay, but is there more to this?" Shintaro asked.

"Ryou turned Kish into a kitten today, and Ayumi found him and brought him back to me," Ichigo said. "She can talk to cats, and her parents kicked her out for that. So Kish and I brought her back here, and now she's going to live with us!"

"Where is she sleeping?" Shintaro asked.

"Kish and I are sharing, and she'll take Kish's room," Ichigo said. "I LOVE sleeping with Kish!"

"Mmph," Shintaro said.

Sakura sighed and said, "Ayumi, do you have any clothes and things?"

Ayumi facepalmed. "I left them in the park near Café Mew Mew; that's where I've been living," she said. "My parents didn't let me take much, though."

"It's going to take a day or so to sign you up for school; we can go shopping," Sakura said. "I don't mind; we need to get you a school uniform too."

"Wow, thank you," Ayumi said. "That's really nice of you. Where am I going to school?"

"Daikon Middle School is where Ichigo goes; how old are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sixteen," Ayumi said. "My parents were waiting till I turned sixteen to kick me out."

"That's awful!" Ichigo said.

"Ayumi, do you have any food allergies?" Sakura asked.

"Not that I know of," Ayumi said. "I'm not a picky eater, though."

"K," Sakura said. "Kisshu is severely allergic to bananas, so we can't have them in the house."

"Alright," Ayumi said.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Fried chicken and mashed potatoes," Sakura said. "And salad."

Kisshu and Ichigo groaned. "Salad's going to be the death of us…." Kisshu moaned. "It's DISGUSTING!"

"What is it with you two?" Sakura asked wearily. "It's good for you."

"How can something that tastes like mud be good for you?" Ichigo asked. "How do you know it's not poisonous?"

"You don't look dead to me," Sakura said dryly.

"Slow-acting poison," Kisshu said. "I bet it's really frog skin. Don't you think lettuce looks like frog skin?"

"NO, I don't," Sakura said.

"Mom needs glasses," Ichigo said. "It totally looks like frog skin- especially when it's wet. Jeez, I wonder if it really IS frog skin."

"Does it taste like chicken?" Sakura asked.

"No, why?" Kisshu asked.

"Some people eat frogs' legs, and I've heard they taste like chicken," Sakura said.

"They EAT frogs' legs?" Ichigo asked. "Eww!"

"I think it's mainly in France, and they eat snails too," Shintaro said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…." Kisshu said, and teleported upstairs. A minute later they heard him throw up.

"Who would eat slimy little snails?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, they're not slimy by the time they reach the table," Sakura said. "They get cooked in garlic butter usually, and then eaten. They're pretty expensive, too, I've heard."

"Who'd pay to eat that?" Ayumi asked. "Ichigo's right, that's gross."

Sakura sighed, but before she could reply, Ichigo said, "I just got this image of someone eating frogs and snails…. I hope Kish's done, I don't feel good." She went upstairs, and found the bathroom door open.

Kisshu was rinsing his mouth out, and when he saw her, he asked, "Did you get the same image I did?"

"Not sure, I just got this image of someone eating a snail," Ichigo said. "What'd you see?"

"Someone ripping the legs off a dead frog," Kisshu said.

Ichigo's stomach lurched, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "You should come in," Kisshu told her.

Ichigo went into the bathroom and ran to the toilet right before she threw up. She felt Kisshu rubbing her back gently as everything she had eaten that day came up.

Eventually she got everything out, and Kisshu said, "I don't think I really want dinner…."

"Me neither, I'm not even remotely hungry," Ichigo said. "Can you go tell Mom? I need to brush my teeth."

"Sure," Kisshu said, and walked out as Ichigo got out her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Kisshu went downstairs to find Sakura, Shintaro, and Ayumi waiting. "Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but neither Ichigo nor I is hungry, so I think we're skipping dinner," Kisshu said. "We've got homework anyways."

Sakura sighed. "Fine…" she said.

Kisshu teleported back upstairs, and looked in the bathroom. Ichigo wasn't in there, so he went to their room. Ichigo looked up from trying to work on homework as he came in, and asked, "You told her?"

"Yeah, and I said we'd be doing homework," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed. "I hate math…." she moaned.

"So do I," Kisshu sighed. "It's a little better when we do it together, though."

"Yeah…" Ichigo said. They both got out their homework and started working.

As they were finishing, they heard a knock on the doorframe and looked up. Ayumi was standing there, and she asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, we just finished," Kisshu said.

Ayumi came in, and said, "Your parents are really nice."

"Thanks, I love having them- although my dad can be irritating," Ichigo said. "He's too overprotective of me, and never listens to a word I say. He's gotten a little better since Kish moved in, though."

"Well, at least he cares, right?" Ayumi said. "My parents couldn't manage that."

"Yeah…." Ichigo said. "It's hard to tell, but I think he cares. My mom's the nicest person on the planet, so that makes up for my should-be-in-an-insane-asylum father."

Ayumi giggled. "Ichigo, can you turn into a kitten like Kisshu?" she asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. She concentrated, and POOF! She was a kitten.

"Koneko-chan, you can turn into a kitten at will?" Kisshu asked.

"_The only reason you can't is because you don't have any control over your cat genes," _Ichigo said. She POOFed back to normal, and said, "Try it. Concentrate on what you look like as a cat, and you might turn into one."

Kisshu closed his eyes, concentrating. At first nothing happened, but then POOF! Kisshu was a small green kitten with golden eyes. Ayumi came over and sat on the bed with them, and Ichigo gently rubbed Kisshu's ears. He purred happily, and jumped onto her lap, then curled up. Ayumi reached out and started petting him too.

Soon Neko Kisshu was asleep, and Ichigo and Ayumi kept petting him.

**Okay, ran out of ideas again. Sorry if I got peoples' hopes up, but if you have ideas for this, one of my other stories, or a one-shot, let me know! Review plz!**


End file.
